Lots of love form the guy that killed you
by Alxeandersson
Summary: Naruto gets a new chance at life. The only catch is he is in a different dimension. Now without the Kyuubi and a new family Naruto sets out to make his life more fun. Incest don't like don't read.not a Hina/Naru
1. Life

First fic. Me and Yellowgreen were talking about a story and she posted her idea for it and it didn't do so well and now I'm posting my idea. Hope it turn out better then hers.:)

I don't own Naruto

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 1

Chapter one **the end and beginning**

Naruto Uzumaki was having a horrible twenty-fifth birth day. Not only had his plan to take over the ninja world and bring peace just fail but his supposed 'best friend' turned on him at the last second.

_'after all that planning and training….I'm still nothing without the Kyuubi'_ that wasn't true of course. he was by far the most powerful ninja alive. he thought back to how he defeated Madara Uchiha and Sasuke. He just reversed the sealing on the Statue of Hell, and boom all the tailed beast ran around killing people, and when I say all the tailed beasts. I mean all.

so in the end Naruto did lose the fox but what the hell. He was considered the strongest ninja in the world.

But one thing he over looked was that his body was no long immune to poison. That was his one mistake…well unless you count him trusting the people closest to him as one. Which he now did.

His wife Hinata was not the one that really killed him. She poured the drink but Sakura was the one that made the poison.

The thing that really pissed him off was the fact that Hinata was under some sort of mind control.

She had some distant look in her beautiful lavender eyes. Like she wisent really there.

Then it struck him.

Sakura was a master of Genjutsu, and she had always held a grudge against him for killing Sasuke, and now she found a way to get back at him.

He, the man that almost brought about peace. Sure there were wars, but in the big picture a few life's for almost a billion was a rather good price.

"you..h-have any…'cough cough' idea what y-you've done?" he might as well ask her just so she was sure that she knew what she was doing.

She narrowed her eye at him "of course I do. I'm avenging my Sasuke-kun. Don't worry, your whore will join you soon" she was then bout to kill Hinata with a very powerful kick when she found she couldn't move.

"Shikamaru?" she saw him in the reflection in the golden mirror that covered one of the walls of Naruto and Hinata's bed room.

"sorry we didn't get here in time Naruto. Choji take care of her" Shikamaru got a nod from his friend as he used his clans jutsu to make his hand grow to the size of a person and grabbed hold of Sakura and took her out of the room. There was going to be a public execution later and they would need her for the chopping block.

Tsunade came running into the room.

"oh no" she then went over to check Naruto and Hinata.

"is…is H-Hinata going to 'cough' be okay?" Naruto was going pale and his vision was fading.

Lady Tsunade didn't have the heart to tell him that Hinata had also been poisoned and she wasn't in much better shaped then him.

"she'll be fine…but you..I'm sorry Naruto but-" she was interrupted by Naruto.

"so she's dying too huh? That sucks…." He could feel her life force fading and he knew that he didn't have much time.

"please Tsunade….don't let my dream die….I know about your deal with the shinigami…I know it's a lot to ask but-" he was interrupted by a massive hug form Tsunade.

"of course I won't let it die" she said through tears.

"thank you…mom" and with that the most powerful ninja died.

Naruto was standing in front of Hinata in a unending black ocean.

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I didn't know what-" she found herself unable to talk as Naruto had closed the gap between them and covered her mouth with his.

After a little while they gently pulled apart.

"I know Hime" he said with a smile on his face.

Hinata just then noticed that they were standing on seemingly nothing.

"were are we?" she asked looking around fearful that this was what the end looked like. Just never ending blackness. The fact that Naruto was here made things much more bearable but still.

"**you are here at my request**" they both turned to see who the voice belonged to.

"you're the shinigami. I saw Cyclops-teme use you to seal Kabuto, but what are you doing here?" Naruto didn't like Kakashi as much as people thought he did.(I don't like Kakashi)

"**I'm here to give you another chance. You made watching your world fun for some time and by the looks of it you would have for some time to come, but then that wench poisoned you. I have to say that was a twist, but now you're dead and life is getting uninteresting again**" he then looked at him for some time.

"**so are you going to agree to live again or what?**"

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other.

"but what about Hinata-chan?"

"**sigh..look the only way for you to live again is if I send you to another dimension. And you know way? It's cause there is a body that would fit you perfectly that needs a soul**"

Naruto and Hinata looked lost.

"**look you know when your first memoir was?**"

"yeah I was like three or four. What does that-"

"**that was when you finally got a soul. You see energy can't be destroyed just redirected and souls are just energy. Get it…I need your soul with or without your memories. Right now some three year old is just on autopilot. I'm giving you a chance to start a new life..yes or no?**"

"it's okay Naruto-kun. You deserve a second chance " Hinata said holding his hand.

After a long kiss he and Hinata broke apart.

"okay…Shinigami-sama take me to my body"

The death god smiled and then snapped his fingers.

"**and you'll be in a different dimension so things won't get old**"

Then the blackness over took him of as he was flung across the timelines of different demotions.

Then he fell into one.

Naruto went into the body of a young Lars Namikaze. The youngest of Minato and Kushina's five kids.

Minato and Kushina had Naruto when they were just sixteen.

With some different Naruto as the oldest at ten. Looks the same as the canon one.

The second oldest Sora at eight. Looks the same as Kushina only spiky hair.

The third Mito at five. The carbon copy of Kushina.

Mito's twin sister Asami. A blonde little Kushina with blue eyes.{Naruko}

And little Lars at three. He looked like Minato only with straight hair.

"I'll see you again Hinata-chan. I promise" Naruto said as if they still could communicate, if only for a little bit.

With that he had moved into Lars's body. He would have to start from scratch and he didn't have the Kyuubi to heal him and he would have normal chakra for some time.

it was only the beginning.

(that was the prologue. hope I can keep this going so if this gets ten reviews I'll go with it if not then…..I'll probably just go back to just reading fanfics. Hope it gets reviews. flames or not just review.)


	2. family and fighting

I'm going to call the dimension traveling Naruto 'Lars'

why?

Because I like tekken 6 that's why

And no love scene until Naruto'Lars' is sixteen, and I'm sorry but Hinata will not be in the pairings, I give a reason in this chapter

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 2

I don't own Naruto

Parings are Naruto/Kushina/Mito/Sora/Asami and maybe a fem Kyuubi

Chapter two ** family** **and fighting**

Kushina had just woken up to find her youngest standing next to her bed. She looked over to the clock.

1:34 AM

"what's wrong Lars-kun?" she asked sitting up.

"I..I had a nightmare….can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Lars hadn't had a nightmare but as the Naruto in his dimension he never got to know his mother or got to spend time with her and he wasn't about to let this chance slip through his fingers.

She smiled, moved to the side and lifted up the blanket and patted the now open spot. Wasting no time Lars laid down right next to her. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep seeing as he now has the body of a three year old he found that he got tired very fast. Then again he did just 'wake up'.

Kushina just had to wake up Minato to show him how cute the scene was.

"aw look Minato" he looked over with half lidded eyes to see Lars curled up right against Kushina's midsection. Now this was a normal sight and after having kids for ten years they slept in the same bed lots of times, but it was the fact that Lars had found his way into Kushina's very long red hair that was so adorable.

Minato let out a small chuckle.

{morning}

Lars had woken to find that he was now seated on the lap of his father and was at the dining table.

"morning Lars" Lars looked to find that Jiraiya was the one talking to him.

"grhnfmm" was Lars's response. If he got one thing from his old life it was the fact that he was not a morning person.

"okay?...so Minato" they started some conversation about seals that Lars didn't care about. He didn't even want to be awake. He jumped off his father's lap and went to look for bed room he had woken up in last night.

Minato and Jiraiya were so caught up in what they were talking about that they didn't even notice that Lars had left.

As Lars went down the hallway he couldn't help but wonder about his other family. After all he was a orphan for well…his whole life.

He turned to the closest door and opened it.

It turned out to be Sora's room.

She was sitting up in her bed when she saw her little brother standing in her doorway.

" Lars, come here" she then waved her hand in a 'come here' motion and Lars followed. Just like before with Kushina he climbed into bed and fell to sleep right up next to her.

{five minutes later}

"WAKE UP!" Lars and Sora jumped out of bed at the loud and sudden noise.

"Naruto? What do you want at this hour?" Sora asked as she got up from the mess of blankets.

"mom said to wake everyone up and that's what I'm doing" he said crossing his arms.

{Later that day}

Lars and Kushina were walking to the market. When something caught his attention. A red sleeve and long black hair.

'Kurenai' he thought as he was looking to the women with her back turned to him.

"Lars-kun?" he turned at hearing his name. he didn't expect to see Anko, of all people to know him he just didn't expect for it to be her. she sill looked the same...only shorter.

"Anko?" he asked just to make sure.

"see Kushina-sensei I told you he'd remember me. And he was just two then. Ha ha take that Kurenai" Anko did a little victory dance.

Kushina put Lars down so he could go up to see Anko. Even though he had no real interest in seeing her. He needed to find Kurenai to find Hinata.

Speaking of Kurenai she just happened to walk up right next to Anko.

"it sounded like he was question who you were" she said without a single emotion in her voice.

"Kurenai-chan" Lars ran over to her and hugged her legs.

She had saved his life a few times during the fourth war and she was the closest thing he had to a sister back then.

Anko cried anime tears.

"hello Lars-kun" she said with a smile.

If there was one thing that was good about being little and adorable, it was that no matter what, people thought you were the cutest thing alive. Like right now. If Lars had been a teen and just ran up and hugged her she would have kicked him right in the junk, but he's just a little tot right now so he can do pretty much whatever he wants.

"mom can Kurenai-chan come shopping with us?" and so his plan started to unfold. He would get to meet Hinata if he just stayed around Kurenai long enough.

"sorry Lars-kun but I have to go and train my team" she patted him on the head.

'_team? But Hinata would only be ten, so why does she have a team already?_' Lars just had to find out.  
>"can I watch you guys train?" he was going to meet Hinata no matter what.<p>

"um..Kushina-sensei, would you mind if Lars watches our training?"

"not at all. If Lars is with you then I know he's safe. Could you just watch him until 2?" after they agreed, Lars went off with Kurenai to the training fields.

{training field 8}

After meeting the team, Lars found out something that he didn't take into account.

Hinata loves Naruto, and he wasn't Naruto here. The saddest part was that Naruto loved some Uchiha girl.

Lars had even tried talking to her but she didn't even seem like she even liked being around him.

_'well fuck…she'll probably just get married to some other Hyuga' _Lars had to rethink his life.

At least there was some good news this day. He found out that the third ninja war didn't even end so graduation was at ten, and that Minato had yet to make the **Rasengan**. Minato had instead chose to confess his felling for Kushina and pursue a relationship, but he was still the Yondaime with the **Flying Thunder God Technique**.

_'at least I can make the Rasengan'_

{at home}

As soon as Kurenai dropped Lars off, he was met by his oldest sister at the door way.

Lars had been looking sad all the way through training. When asked he just said his stomach hurt, but that was not the reason for his sudden change of heart.

There was no chance of him being with Hinata, but maybe that was a good thing. He didn't want to just redo his whole life.

"your sad Lars and don't pull that 'my tummy' stuff. I know you to well" Sora crossed her arms. For being eight she was rather mature.

"why is Naruto-nii-san so stupid? He goes and chases after some Uchiha girl when Hinata is right there. It just seems stupid" at least that's what Lars wanted to say but if a three year old went and asked out why not love so and so, people might get suspicious.

So he would need to make her drop it, and he knew just what to do.

"why does daddy touch mommy in her no-no place?" poor Sora didn't know what she was in for.

"she um..they…he" she seemed to get rather uncomfortable by this.

"Lars have you been spying on people!" she yelled as she finally regained her train of thought.

"no they were in the kitchen, but why would I have to spy on people to see them do that?" he was going to make her regret ever asking him anything today.

Sora spent the next two hours trying to explain love to Lars and get him to stop asking her such unbecoming questions.

Finally Minato and Kushina along with the rest of the family got home.

Then Lars went and asked her something that would make her leave him alone for certain.

"so if I touch your no-no place that's love?" Lars asked looking genuinely confused.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Tsunade laughter their asses off.

Naruto chuckled.

Mito and Asami look confused.

And Sora blushed and began hitting him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"mom! Lars keeps asking me nasty questions!" She said as she kept smacking Lars on the head as he tried to run away.

{four years pass}

Lars had been walking back home from the academy.

He was also by far much more talented than the others in his class and by next year he would be taking the Genin exams.

Yup things were finally looking up for the hero of this story.

{in a dark alley across form Lars}

"is that him?" one undercover Iwa chunin asked his Jonin leader. You have no idea how hard it was to get in to Konoha. The place was a fortress, and the fact that they got this close to the Hokage's son was only a testament to their stealth skills.

"yeah that's him" he said looking at a picture of the Yondaime Hokage's youngest son. They already called him a prodigy in the ninja arts. Now that was problem for Iwa, so they were going to get rid of said problem.

{back with Lars}

_'someone's following me..two ninja, one of Jonin chakra and one of Chunin chakra. Good thing I'm a chakra sensor here, or I would have missed them'_

Lars smiled as he turned the corner that led to a training ground. He had been trying to remake the Rasengan and all he needed was a human test dummy.

_'let's see just how much I've grown'_ as he entered the training ground he dropped his book bag and went to the middle of the stony field.

"the ANBU will notice I haven't took the normal way home. That leaves me about three minutes before they get here. Just enough time to test out my new jutsu's" Lars cracked his knuckles.

He turned to the two chakra's that were hiding in the woods.

They showed no sign of coming out.

"so you just going to sit in that tree huh? Well to bad for you I'm a chakra sensor" Lars then went through three hand seals.

Dragon-Tiger-Hare

"**Water Release Violent Water Wave**" he took a deep breath then exhaled a massive amount of water shot out of his mouth and smashed right into the tree they were hiding in. effectively knocking them out of it.

Water now covered the field.

"so Iwa ninjas huh….then again who else would be stupid enough to attack me" he crossed his arms.

"kid do you really think you stand a chance against a Jonin and a Chunin?" the tallest member of the two man unit said as he stood up.

Lars smiled and jumped onto a large rock that was near the middle of the field. He then brought his hand in to the Snake hand seal.

"**Lightning Release False Darkness**" a bolt of lightning shot out of Lars's mouth and struck the water.

The Jonin was able to jump out of the water in time….the Chunin on the other hand was fried to a crisp.

Lars fell to a knee gasping for air.

_'wow that took way to much out of me. If I'm gonna use the Rasengan I can't miss'_

Lars stood up in the now covered in steam training ground. The steam was not enough to hide in but it did make everything a little hazy.

"a C-rank Water and B-rank Lighting ninjutsu form a seven year old kid. I have to say I'm impressed, but your almost out of chakra. To think that one day you would be a major threat to Iwa. It's a good thing you're going to die here" the Jonin then Shunshined right in front of Lars and brought his kunai down. Cutting through Lars's left frontal sinus cavity.(ouch!)

But it was a bad choice on the Jonin's part as he was no in range.

"**Rasengan**!" Lars had the Rasengan in hand pushed it right into the Iwa ninja's stomach, sending him flying into the wall of the cliff that over looked the training ground. Knocking him out but not killing him.

Just then a squad of ten ANBU jumped down into the field.

They looked at the sight in front of them with disbelief.

"Namikaze-sama are you alright?" one of the ANBU was by Lars's side in a matter of seconds.

At seeing the deep gash she activated a healing jutsu and started to heal his forehead.

Just then Minato and Jiraiya Shunshined into the field.

"Lars!" Minato ran over to his son.

Lars then collapsed form chakra exhaustion/pain in the head.

{hospital}

Lars woke up to find he had a bandage over his left eye and right hand.

_'so…the Rasengan is too much for me right now'_

He then noticed that the was someone laying on his bed, or someone's. he sat up then looked down, and saw a redhead and a blond.

_'Asami and Mito? What are they doing here?_'

He was never really close to them but then again he didn't really talk to anyone.

"Lars your awake!" he looked up to see his now fourteen year old brother Naruto, and Masuri Uchiha walk into the room.

He was holding a white box.

"I got you some Ichiraku" he said with a stupid smile on his face.

"thanks" Lars said while giving Masuri the evil eye. He had gotten over the fact that he would never be with Hinata but why did his brother have to go after an Uchiha. Sasuke's cousin, and probably the nicest Uchiha, which meant she was up to no good.

Mito and Asami work up at the loud volume that Naruto was talking.

They looked surprised.

"Lars!" they said at the same time as they tackled him back on to the hospital bed.

"ow..my body"

Just as everyone in the room finally got seated an ANBU appeared.

" Lars-sama, the council would like to see you" then ANBU disappeared and left the five people alone.

"Lars, did you hear him say when they would like to see you?" Naruto said raising his eyebrows a few times.

"why no dearest brother. I didn't" Lars said as he laid back down with Mito and Asami on either side of him.

The ANBU popped back in "they meant right now" he then jumped out of the window.

"damn it" Lars got out of bed and with his sisters, brother and brothers girlfriend they left to the council meeting chamber.

{later at council meeting}

Lars sat down in a chair in the meeting room by himself seeing as Mito, Asami, Naruto and Masuri had to wait outside the room.

"um dad? Why did you need to see me?" when he was in trouble he always called him dad. Never Hokage-sama. Try to keep the 'I'm your blood' thing going….it almost never worked.

"Lars-kun the council and I would like to know just how you managed to kill a Chunin and incapacitate a Jonin. I hope you understand that you're not in trouble. I would just like to know what was this 'Rasengan' you used, and how you learned a C-rank Water technique and a B-rank Lightning one?"

Lars shuffled his feet and looked away.

"um..can I pass to the next question?"

"Lars Kakuzu Namikaze. You will tell you father how you learned two high ranked techniques and just what you used on the Iwa Jonin!" Kushina yelled as she was sitting next to Minato.

_'wow she's scary. wait did she just say...'_

"my middle name is 'Kakuzu'?" how did he miss that.

"don't' change the subject"

"um….well the Lightning one I learned from your scroll dad, and the water scroll was yours mom. It was just sitting on the table so I thought they were there for anyone. The other jutsu, the Rasengan is one that I made" he said like making an A-ranked jutsu was a everyday thing.

"I see" Minato looked to some of the clan heads and got a nod from them.

"Lars-kun thank you for answering the questions, and next week you will be taking the Genin exam with your sisters. You are dismissed" Minato said with a smile.

Lars was surprised by this. He had thought that they would demand for him to explain the workings of the Rasengan, not let him take the exam for doing it.

"th-thank you Hokage-sama" Lars bowed and left.

{outside the meeting room}

"Lars, how'd it go?" Sora asked as she had joined the rest of her family waiting for him.

"they want me to take the Genin exams next week" Mito and Asami jumped for joy at hearing that their favorite brother was taking the exams with them.(Naruto's a distant second)

The next few hours were spent with Lars being taken all over the village to celebrate.

{back at home}

The Namikaze family were sitting at the dinner table enjoying some of Kushina's cooking.

Lars just couldn't take it anymore.

"is anyone going to ask me about the Rasengan or not?" he worked hard to remake it and was a little disappointed that no one seemed impressed.

Minato laughed at that.

"Lars-kun, I made the Flying Thunder God Technique when I was fifteen, and to this day I haven't told anyone how it works. Not even Kushina or Jiraiya knows. The point is that you made a powerful technique and it's your to do with as you please" Minato then stuffed some rice into his mouth.

Lars pouted, then turned to eat as well. Mito was feeding him as he was a righty and could use chopsticks with his left hand.

That ended the conversation for that night.

{2:45 AM}

Lars woke up to the pain of laying on the wrong side again.

_'stupid head and arm wounds'_

He then heard the door open.

"Lars? You awake?" the voice of Sora.

"yeah" Lars said sitting up.

"I…" she ran over to the bed and hugged Lars.

"don't die. Okay?" he felt his shoulder start to get wet.

_'she's crying!'_ Lars didn't know what to make of the situation. So he just hugged her back.

"like someone could kill me"

{that's chapter two hope you review so I keep posting. The more reviews the faster I post and just a little heads up. The next chapter will have under aged smut nothing to bad but I just wanted to give you a heads up p.s. Hinata will not be in the parings}R&R


	3. Genin

Lars will have a actual relationship not just a physical but love and all that with Kushina, Mito, Asami, and Sora, and maybe Kyuubi .

This is a Romance/Adventure meaning just that, there will be Romance and Adventure. So sometimes there will be moments with loving and sweetness and some with lemons and some with intense fighting.

**Warning :**there is some kissing and naked sleeping in this.

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 3

I don't own Naruto

Chapter three **Genin **

Lars had been trying to think of a way to mix up his life a little. He didn't want to do the same thing over so bringing peace was out of the question.

_'the genin exam is tomorrow. I could always become Hokage…no I did that already. How about I make some ultimate jutsu that was in my world but not here. Now to just pick one….._'

He thought of all the fights he was ever in. well only the ones without a kekkei genkai.

Of all the ones he was in there was only one that caught his eye.

His fight with Kakuzu. For reasons unknown to him, his middle name here was Kakuzu. The man was almost immortal and could use all five chakra's.

_'I really need to find out why that's my middle name'_ then it clicked.

_'that's what the shinigami wants me to do_!' he jumped out of his bed then went over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

_'I may not know how he did it but I know enough about it to recreate it…..or make it better'_ he started writing down ideas.

"yes.." he wrote a little

"yes!" he sped up his writing

"that makes perfect sense!" he had pulled out more sheets of paper and was filling them with ideas of how the technique worked.

{outside Lars's room}

Kushina was walking by Lars's room and heard her son mumbling to himself. Just when she was about to go and see what was bothering him, Lars shot out of his bed and ran over to his desk.

And she heard him say.

"yes…." he wrote a little

"yes!" he sped up his writing

"that makes perfect sense!" he had pulled out more sheets of paper and was writing on them as well.

Kushina was a little shocked. She never seen any of his kids act this way.

She heard Lars stop writing and speak some more.

"and just connect them here and here…..that's it….this could work" Lars jumped up.

"IT COULD WORK!"

Now Kushina just had to ask.

"what would work sweetie?" she had opened the door and was leaning on the door way.

Lars's eyes went wide.

"n-nothing mom. Just….um..stuff and what not" Lars said covering the papers on his desk.

If she saw that he was writing up ideas on how to control threads to rip people's hearts and other organs out and put them in his own body just to live longer, there was no telling what she would do.

Kushina looked at him worriedly.

"is there something you need to talk about Lars-kun?" she walked over to him. Kneeling down to bring herself to his closer level.

"no" he was looking down. He didn't want his mother to think he was some sort of monster, and if she saw this then she most likely would.

Once again Kushina looked worried.

"it's okay Lars-kun, you can tell me what's wrong" she then bent down even further and hugged him.

He just couldn't take it…he told her about the technique he was thinking of, and surprisingly….she was amazed by what he had come up with.

"my little genus" she hugged him even harder.

"thanks mom" he said returning the hug.

She then pulled away and stopped with one hand on each of Lars's shoulders. She smiled at him. Not a normal motherly smile but a 'way-to-loving -for-a-mother-to-have' smile. Causing little Lars to blush.

"but you might not want to tell your father. I don't think he would like the idea very much" she said with what he was pretty sure was a growl at the end.

A lustful growl.

{inside Kushina's seal}

"**he will be very strong when he gets older. I wonder what he'll be like in bed in a few years**" the feminine voice of the Kyuubi rang out in her mind.

Not even Minato knows this, but Kushina and the Kyuubi had come to and understanding, and after that they became friends.

The Kyuubi still liked to mess with Kushina. After all, old habits die hard. So the great demon fox sent some rather sexual images into her mind. Images of a naked teenaged Lars.

{outside of the seal}

She eyes changed red for the slightest of seconds, so fast that Lars didn't even catch it. She then bent down and kissed her son's small mouth. Her tongue lightly running across his lips as she did.

Lars was surprised by this. His body maybe seven, but his mind was a lot older. So he couldn't help himself from returning the kiss. {by that I mean he leaned forward, no tongue}

Of course this surprised Kushina. She didn't expect him to do anything but stand there, but then again he always found a way to surprise her.

She then pulled away. And looked at him with another one of those smiles that made him blush.

"I'm gonna go make dinner"

After recovering from shock, Lars then spent the hour making a sealing scroll that only he could open. He then put all his ideas in order and sealed them.

"Lars dinner" he heard his sister calling him.

{at the dinner table}

Naruto had been wondering what his little brother was yelling about earlier, so he decided to ask.

"hey little bro. I heard you saying something about something working a bit ago. So….what's working?" Lars mentally slapped himself. Of course he heard him. Naruto's room was right next to his.

Not only that but apparently they were having company over.

The three Sannin, the Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Uchiha and Aburame clan heads and their wife's were here.

Minato was curious "what technique?"

"um….I was just thinking of a way to improve the Rasengan, and I think I know how" Lars didn't want anyone else {not including Kushina} to know about the new **Earth Grudge Fear**, so the only thing he could think of was the **Wind Release Rasen Shuriken**.

This got Naruto's attention. He had seen his little brother use the technique once before, and was amazed at what he had come up with.

Apparently other people at the table had the same train of thought.

Tsume was the first person to ask.

"the technique is only a day old and your already thinking of a way to improve it?"

"um, yeah I was thinking of adding a chakra element to it" Lars had a sheepish smile.

Orochimaru looked surprised.

"that technique was quite a feat for someone to make in the first place, and now you're going to improve it even more? That little Lars-kun is very impressive"

Minato just looked proud at his son's ability to make jutsu.

"that wonderful Lars-kun. Your just like you siblings, powerful and kind. A good combination" Mikoto Uchiha added.

Orochimaru seemed more interested in the technique then Lars's personality.

"and how are you going to improve such a thing?"

"I was thinking of adding wind chakra and making it a projectile"

Everyone in the room thought of the effect of such a jutsu….

"that would be most interesting thing to see" Fugaku Uchiha added with a thoughtful look.

After the thought of the wind projectile Rasengan, the rest of the dinner went on without much talk.

{12 AM}

Minato had been having trouble sleeping, he took a sleeping pill to help.

It dropped him like a sack of potatoes.

Kushina smiled at this and left the bed room and headed for Lars's room

{3 AM}

Lars woke up to find a weight on him, so he looked, but instead of finding Mito and Asami he found Kushina. Not only that but he moved a little to see who it was and found that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

_'first the kiss and now my clothes?' _then realization dawned on him

_' ...I'm okay with this'_ he thought as he decided to go with the flow and snuggled into Kushina's body.

_'mmm warm'_ he smiled at just how warm Kushina's naked body was.

_'wait….naked?'_

He looked under the blanket and see that she was indeed naked.

'_…sill fine with this'_

He then looked at her sleeping face. With the sun showing through the window a beam of light was right behind her head, making it seem as though her heir was glowing.

_'wow she's beautiful' _he never really noticed, but now that he took the time to really look he found that he had never seen some one so amazingly beautiful.

He just looked at her for the next three hours until she woke up.

she smiled at him "Morning Lars-kun"

his response was to smile back at her.

After that she decided it was time to get ready for the day.

Her getting out of bed caused three things to happen.

One :Lars fainted form blood loss

Two: Kushina blushed at her son's reaction

Thee :Kyuubi laughed

**'well that's one way to react, and he's seven….he is going to be fun in a few years' **

{At the academy}

Lars had been sitting in the middle of the class room with one of his sisters on either side. Waiting for the test to start.

"you nervous?" Mito asked

Lars smiled "not in the least"

"alright class today we will be having the Genin exam. We are going to see if you are able to become a ninja. The first part of the test is written, they will be passed out and you have thirty minutes to finish it"

Thirty minutes passed and the Namikaze children finished with twenty minutes to spare.

"alright, the next test is the transformation. I will call you one at time to come up to the front of the class and transform into whatever I say. The first name….A, Ason"

Everyone passed.

"and now the last part. You will perform a C-rank or higher ninjutsu. If you don't know any then you will be given a different teat later today. We will be going outside for this"

{outside}

"Let's start"

Some more time passed.

"N, Asami"

_'here goes nothing'_

She went through some hand seals

Snake-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger

"**Fire Release Flame Bullet**" the target caught on fire then burned away to ashes form the torrent of fire that came out of Asami's mouth.

The Jonin tester wrote something down.

Namikaze Asami: passed C-Rank fire jutsu

"good you pass, here is your head band"

"N, Lars"

Lars got up and went to the testing field.

Tiger-Dragon-Bird

"**Lightning Release Roaring Lion**" Lars held his hand palm out to the target. Blue lightning crackled off his arm then shot in a perfect beam that cut right thought not only the target but the trees behind it too. Ten deep, and it was accompanied by the sound of a lion roaring.

"you pass, here's your head band"

The Jonin tester wrote something down again.

Namikaze Lars: Passed B-rank lightning jutsu

"N, Mito"

She walked out to the field and took a stance.

She clapped her hands together then pointed them palm out at the target.

"**Wind Release Violent Wind Palm**" the target was sent flying.

The Jonin nodded " you pass, here's your head band"

He put her info down on the clipboard.

Namikaze Mito: passed C-rank wind jutsu

{after the end of the test}

"now for team assignments"

"team 1"

_'sigh….if I could just skip this to my te_-"

" Namikaze Lars, Mito, and Asami"

_'well that was convenient'_

"your Jonin sensei will Choza Akimichi "

_'an Akimichi? Oh right there's a war so Kakashi-teme will be fighting in it'_

A large man with red hair walked in.

"team 1?"

Lars and his sisters nod.

"all right lets go" he turned and left the room.

The three of them got up and follow the large man to training ground 99

{training ground 99 AKA nothing interesting about this training ground}

The training ground was a rather boring sight

It had trees to the left and back, a wall of rocks to the right and a lake in the back.

Choza sat down in front of the lake. The three siblings followed.

"alright everyone, my name is Choza, and today I will be testing your strength…start!"

With that his hand grow to the size of a small house.

The three's eyes widened, then two of them jumped out of the way.

His hand hit were Lars would have been sitting, and with Mito still sitting she was thrown into the air toward the forest.

"my he's strong" Mito commented with a bored tone as she went sailing through the air.

Right before she hit the ground she disappeared from sight….in a yellow flash.

_'she knows the __**Hiraishin**_?'

Choza was distracted long enough for Lars to run up right in front of him and deliver a chakra enhanced elbow to the chin.

Sending him flying into the lake.

_'good thing Tsunade taught me her supper strength'_ Lars smiled at how powerful the blow was.

The water grew still.

His smile got bigger.

"**Water Release Water Wolf head Technique**" a massive wolf head made out of water came out of the lake.

Lars's smile went away at hearing the name. the head was made out of ALL the water in the lake and there was no were to run.

_'this is gonna hurt..wait'_ Asami jumped in front go Lars.

Tiger-Snake-Rat-Snake-Tiger

"**Water Release Water Wall**" she may not have waster around her but she sure as hell could take it out of the air.

_'I'll need to thank mom for passing the high affinity for water to me'_

The great wolf head smashed into the wall.

After the water settled three people stood across from each other. Then one person jumped down beside Lars and Asami.

"taking water out of the air huh? You do take after you mother " Choza smiled at the skill the kid possessed.

He continued "and Mito being able to use an S-rank time and space technique? And you Lars, that kind of strength at your age…..you kids are really something"

Choza got a thoughtful look.

_'from what I've read they have good team work…..that's good enough for me'_

"alright team, meet me tomorrow and we will start taking missions. Your all dismissed"

With that Team 1 started their journey to greatness

{**cliff hanger no jutsu!**}

Some things I would like to touch on

The name Lars: is Scandinavian which means Victory. And don't be all ' Scandinavian? Bla bla bla he's Japanese!' it's a fanfiction.

Lars will not be all stitched up when he uses the Earth Grudge Fear, and it will be improved.

Why is the Naruto here not have a different name?

Trying to be origin here, so sorry if you don't like it.

I try to keep my chapters short enough so I can update often, like every other day and keep it with enough information. So until next time this is Alxeandersson, you stay classy San-Diego}


	4. War&Love

I don't own Naruto or anything else anime related

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 4

Keep in mind that I am **NOT** a psychologist and this is a fan **FICTION**. I don't have to be medically accurate and I am **NOT** attracted to children, my family, or an animal.

When writing this I got confused with what age he was so I put a age gauge. Now most people will be able to tell right away but I'm not all that smart so yeah…...

**Warning** : rated M for a reason, some smut in this chapter.

Chapter four **Love&War **

Lars age: 10

Three years have passed since team Namikaze was made official. Things had once again started to look up for Lars as he finally had an assignment. They had to deliver a important scroll to the Fire daimyo that contains reports about Kumo. it seemed that they would be going to war with not just Suna, and Iwa but Kumo as well.

But enough with the bad news for Lars had found out that not only that his mother liked him of his sisters as well, and they had very interesting ways of admitting it.

First was Kushina, Just a few days after becoming a genin.

{Kushina's confession} Lars age: 7

Lars and Kushina had just gotten into the door of their home after a day shopping for new ninja equipment. After they had put everything away in storage scrolls, she said something that made Lars blush.

"it's hot out and your all sweaty….come on lets go take a shower together" she said with a smile.

"um…okay" he thought of protesting then remembered that just a few days ago she kissed him and was sleeping naked next to him.

{Master bathroom}

Kushina had just taken all her clothing off and stepped into the shower.

She looked over to her youngest with a questioning glance.

"are you coming in or just going to watch me?"

Lars started blushing and fumbled over his words trying to defend himself. Not stuttering mind you but he couldn't think of anything to say. In his defense the first time he saw Kushina naked he hadn't seen a naked women in seven years and she was by far the most attractive one he had ever seen, but now he was sort of used to it….sort of.

She got a laughed out of his response.

"then come here silly"

Lars dropped his towel and seeing as it was one of the 'only for showering' baths he could just stepped into it.

He reached for some soap then he tensed as he felt a hand on his back.

"don't worry, mommy's just gonna wash you back" he could practically hear the smile on her face as she talked. She sat down right behind him and pulled him on to her lap.

He didn't say anything to stop her so she went on.

As she went on he couldn't help but blush as his blood went to other places. It didn't help that he felt her whole body touching his.

Kushina seemed to notice his frustration, and the blush on his face just made him so much more adorable. She just couldn't help but start kissing his neck.

Lars let out a shallow gasp.

"I love you Lars-kun" she whispered into his ear, and continued kissing him.

"I love you to" he said with a tone that made Kushina stop.

'_**he didn't mean it like 'love ya mom' there was some emotion behind that. To think a seven year old gets the concept of love? Then again he did come up with some really powerful techniques, and I know how much your attracted to power…but that's not why you're doing it? Now is it?'**_

_'Well yeah. Of course I love him. I'd love him even if he didn't have chakra at all. You find that out just now?' _she and the Kyuubi may be friends, but that didn't mean she was going to treat her like a queen.

Lars actually started to worry.

_'shit did I say the wrong thing?'_

His thought's were put to rest when Kushina started to kiss his neck again, and once she started to nibble and suck on his neck that he knew that he not only said the right thing but he said it at the right time.

By the time Kushina and Lars had gotten out of the shower, Lars now had great number of hickeys on the back and sides of his neck, and even on his shoulders, not only that but unfortunately for Kushina, she herself was pent up.

Then an idea came to her.

"hey sweetie? You want to help out your mommy with something very important?"

Lars looked at her with the most innocent face he possible could.

"sure mommy"

She then picked him up with their towels still around them.

his golden hair had stem coming off of it as then went into the next room. She set him on the bed and he looked up at her with the most innocent smile he could muster.

_'damn it I can't do this to him….he's so innocent…sigh plus I don't want to ruin anything that could happen' _

_**'good choice'**_

"so mom, what did you need help with?"

"oh um….sorry my little babe, but I just remembered I need to meet your father for lunch. But you can help me later" _'in a few years that is'_

The end of that day left both Kushina and Lars feeling rather pent up, and as for Lars hiding the little love bits….well no one really asked. They just assumed it was something else.

Lars and Kushina would do this almost weekly. Every time Kushina getting closer and closer to undoing the towel when she would set Lars on her bed. The same thought's all ways went through her head.

_'he's too young'_ and _'he'll hate you for it'_ or _'don't ruin what you could have'_

In the end Lars would just end up with little love marks all over his neck, and he even got to put some on Kushina, but in the end she decided it was best to wait for him to get older. After all it's not like Minato was interested.

_'he's thirty-four and we haven't had sex in almost six years_!'Kushina though angrily.

{end Kushina's confession}

not that Lars or Kushina minded that they didn't go all the way, they just enjoyed spending time with each other.

Thinking of his mother made him think of the second member of his family to come out and say it.

Sora, his older sister by five years. She was easy going but a fierce friend and fighter. Not to mention she had what every Uzumaki had…a prankster side. He had once heard that she spray painted the Hyuga 'secret' training ground a bright pink with the words [not so great now].

This train of thought brought him to when he first heard her tell him she truly loved him.

{Sora's confession } Lars age:9

Lars woke up at 5 AM to hear a rather strange noise coming from Sora's room. More specifically he heard her saying his name, and with everyone else out on a mission or at the office, they were the only ones home.

and out of concern for his sister he went to check things out.

Lars silently walked down the hallway to Sora's bedroom door. At first he thought of knocking. Instead he chose to listen to hear if anything was wrong.

So he pressed his ear to the door.

{inside Sora's room}

Sora had woken up about an hour ago from a dream of Lars and her doing unmentionable things.

_'for Kami's sake…he's my brother and I'm thinking of him like this?'_ she thought for the umpteenth time over the years.

_'first he was so cute as a baby and now he's a hot preteen…..then again I'm only fourteen, not that much older than him….maybe I should just drop a hint or two to let him know' _

she started to think about her and Lars. She was so caught up in her train of thought that she didn't even notice that her hand had started to moved on its own.

She twitched as her hand made contact with her wet entrance.

"mmm Lars-kun" she wisped under her breath. She then started to play with her hot and moist opening.

She inserted a finger, picturing her younger brother doing it.

She continued and her voice started to get louder, and she started to lightly pant.

She gasped as she rubbed against her favorite spot.

"oh yes! Right there Lars" she was starting to yell but right now she didn't really care. She picked up the pace and felt her release coming soon.

{back with Lars}

His eyes widened as he finally heard what she was saying.

_'wow…she's thinking of me while she does this?'_

He made his move, even if she would throw him out for doing this he had to try.

He put his hand on the door knob and turned it.

As soon as the door was open Lars could see his sister's full body shaking as she finished pleasuring herself.

She turned her head to the cooled breeze that came in.

In her door way stood Lars.

A small smile stared to form.

She reached out her hand and like all those years ago.

" Lars, come here" she then waved her hand in a 'come here' motion and Lars followed. the sent coming off her hand showed Lars that it was the one she had been using, that it wet was a huge hint.

Once he got to the bed she repositioned herself to be sitting up facing Lars.

Their eyes met.

"…" Sora just looked at him.

"hi" Lars said nervously.

_'did I just say 'hi'?'_

"Lars… if you ever tell anyone about this I'll cut your balls off"

Whatever Lars was expecting… …it as NOT that.

She may love him but she wasn't about to go and give up her virginity to him walking in on her masturbating.

He nodded a few times then turned to leave, but was stopped by Sora's other hand on his shoulder.

"but now that you've seen me naked, you'll have to buy me dinner" she had a very serious expression.

Once again all Lars could do was nod.

{after dinner at the ramen bar}

After dinner Lars had found that his sister could eat just like him. By that he meant about 5000 ryo's worth of ramen.

_'a D-rank mission costs the same'_

Lars was walking with his sister on one of the lesser used roads of Konoha, and at 8 PM there was no one else out there but them.

Suddenly Lars was pinned against the ground with Sora on top.

She leaded in very close and gave him the hardest kiss he had ever gotten. once she pulled away she whispered into his ear.

" I love you…you know that right?" her face was now just a inch away from his.

" I love you too-" he was cut off by her putting a kunai up against his lips.

"no..I mean _I_ _love you_" she took the kunai away.

Lars smiled "and I mean _I love you"_ he then leaned up and kissed her.

After that day Sora just seemed much more happier.

{end Sora's confession}

{Back to current time} Lars age:10

Now Lars just couldn't help but think about Mito and Asami.

He knew they had feelings for him but they never said it.

_'can't have anything I guess'_ Lars thought sadly.

He really loved everyone in his family.

Not really Minato cause he found his job much more important than spending time with his family. Naruto at least found time to spend at home, even with his friends and his girlfriend.

But not everything was good as things with Kumo had started to heat up.

With the kidnapping and death of Hinata Hyuga. It seemed that by the end of this week, there would be four great nations in the war.

Lars was thinking on the way home to the hidden Leaf.

_'man, now I'm gonna have to kill killer-bee….that sucks' _

{a few days later in Lars's bedroom}

Lars sat on his bed as he asked Kushina if he could get something _very_ special.

Kushina had to admit that what Lars was saying was a little confusing, and made her uncomfortable.

"so….you want me to give you….some of the Kyuubi's chakra so you can heal faster?" that didn't really make much sense seeing as the Kyuubi's chakra was dangerous to anyone but her.

"yes and no, the technique will replace most of my insides and I don't want to be all ragdoll looking so I'll need to be able to heal really fast so I can make it perfect" Lars said trying to get his mother to agree to giving him one of the most dangerous substances in the world.

"after you show me that it works on something living then _maybe_" Kushina said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Lars jumped up and down with joy. He knew that it would work and when she said _maybe_ she meant 'I've all ready thought about it and…okay'

"thank you mom" Lars then kissed her.

Kushina was surprised by this, but returned it anyway.

Just as the two pulled away they headed Minato opened the front door.

Lars and Kushina walked downstairs

Minato didn't look to happy. He took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

Minato let out a sigh

"nothing good little buddy, nothing good"

Kushina put two and two together.

"So we're at war with Kumo?" she asked taking the seat opposite of Minato.

All he could do was nod.

Minato had called a council meeting and after reviewing the facts they were left with no with choice. Kumo had kidnapped a ninja of Konoha and that ninja just happened to be a Hyuga. They only had one option.

Konoha declared war against Kumo.

{a week later}

Five people stood in Minato's office waiting for his orders. They were all of Jonin level, even if some were still of chunin rank.

"Naruto, Mikoto, Kurenai, Guy, and Lars. You five have been selected for an A-rank mission. You don't have the option to decline so don't even ask"

He waited for the information to settle in.

"your will be reporting to general Jiraiya in the camp on the border of Lightning Country. You will depart tomorrow. You are dismissed"

With that the five ninja left.

_'and so war starts'_ Lars thought to himself as he left for home. He would need more than a few things for a long term mission.

{That's chapter 4, hope you like it.}

Before you ask.

"why did Hinata have to die?"

Think about it. Hinata is the heir to the Hyuga clan. If I used someone else then they could resolve it peacefully, but with her and the loss of his brother, Hiashi won't accept anything but the head of the Raikage for the murder of his oldest daughter and council and the Lord of the Land of Fire agrees.

And I needed a war arc so Lars could get the hearts needed for the Earth Grudge Fear and improve it.

for the Lars Kushina part. You didn't think I would make Kushina a peod did you? And I think it would be best if Lars was at least of age before anything happened.

And remember 'No love scene until Lars is sixteen' so not until the war is over and Lars is back home.

And as for Mito and Asami, they will tell him but not until he gets back form Lightning country.

And some important information. He will be in Lighting country for six years.

Thank you for reading and remember R&R


	5. Old Friends Now New Enemies

Something's to know

Lars was prompted to Chunin at 8

The **Earth Grudge Fear** with be referred to as the **E.G.F.** so I won't have to keep writing it over and over.

Mito, Asami and Orochimaru are in Wind country. With Kakashi, Asuma and Ino-Shika-Cho-younger

Sora, Minato and Tsunade are in Rock. So are Anko, Fugaku, Itachi.

Lars, Naruto and Jiraiya are in Lightning country. Also Guy, Kurenai , Mikoto, and Ino-Shika-Cho-older

Kushina is no longer a active ninja…for now

People's ages

Lars: 10

Mito/Asami:12

Sora:15

Naruto: 17

Kushina:34

Minato:35

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 5

Chapter Five **Old Friends Now New Enemies**

Cloud War arc part 1

{day before departure}

Lars and Naruto had just returned home to find no one there, or so they thought.

Naruto looked at the clock.

7:35 PM

Naruto turned to his little brother. He really didn't know what to say. His brother was only ten and they weren't very close and now they were going to be killing people together.

Lars looked at him with a glare "what are you looking at puff ball?"

He forgot that Lars didn't care much for him. Even if they hardly knew each other.

It's not that Lars didn't like his brother. The opposite really. He loved his brother, not like his sister and mother but as family. Naruto just reminded him of his last life. He royally fucked up his last life with his stupidity, but what really made him mad was that the Naruto here was NOT stupid. He was a Kami damned genius. Not as good as himself of course.

After all Lars had twenty or so more years of training. that and Naruto was a bit of a arrogant D-bag.

"nothing, I'm going out" Naruto turned and left out the front door.

_'going to see that Uchiha girl….or get drunk'_ that was also one thing he didn't like. Naruto was seventeen and drank with other Jonin, Uchiha's or just by himself, and when he was drunk he was a total ASS.

But enough about Naruto, Lars had more important things to think about.

Like finding Kushina.

"Lars-kun, Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Kushina called form upstairs.

"just me mom" Lars walked up the stairs and into Kushina's room. He didn't bother to knock, he checked the house for other Chakra's and found none, so he and Kushina were all alone.

Once Lars walked into her room he found her in just a towel.

"you know sweetie, we haven't took a shower together in almost two weeks, and we won't see each other for a long time so how about one more time before you have to leave, and I know for a fact that everyone will be out of the house until tomorrow morning" Kushina said with a seductive smile.

Lars smiled and nodded. He followed her to the bath room.

_'Looks like it's make out showing and naked cuddling'_

{Later that day}

After a six hour show, Lars and Kushina chose to call it a night.

"night Lars-kun" she said giving him one more kiss.

"night mom"

He fell asleep lying naked tucked right up against a equally naked Kushina.

{next day}

Lars and Kushina woke up a hour before Minato was to be home. It wouldn't be to good if Minato found out about his wife and son's little 'loving monuments'.

So Lars had spent the rest of the time getting ready to be deployed.

He now stood in a weapons shop.

"hey Lars!" he turned away from the display to find who would be calling him.

He saw some girl he didn't known.

"um..yeah?" the girl was now just a few feet away from him.

"you don't remember me?" she asked pointing to her face.

By now Lars was feeling a little uneasy. Should he know who this was? She didn't seem familiar. Brown hair and two purple rectangles on her face. Not really ringing any bells.

Lars shook his head.

"well I can't really blame you for not remembering. You were just two at the time, well I'm Rin one of your fathers students. He probably told you about me, you know like whenever you do like father and son bonding stuff, right?"

Lars gave her the stone face.

"look lady, I don't really talk to my father and he doesn't really pay much attention to me so….." Lars turned back to the weapons.

_'maybe if I ignore her she'll leave…..oh that gauntlet looks cool. I used to be a sword master so why not chose a different weapon?'_

"what? He doesn't?" Rin just couldn't believe that the man she thought of as a father would ignore his son.

"sigh…look I know you must think my dad is some kind of living god but I have news for you, the most time he's spent with me was the time I painted the Hokage mountain and he lectured me about how impotent his status is. So if you don't mind, I'm being deployed today until the war with Kumo is over so I would like to spend that time not talking about my father" Lars picked up the metal glove and went to the checkout, and after paying for it he left.

Leaving a stunned Rin.

"um what just happened?

{at the Namikaze house}

Sora's bedroom to be more precise.

If you were to walking in you would find a blond boy being pinned to the bed by a girl with long spiky red hair.

Lars was finding out just how skilled Sora was with her tongue.

_'Kami how does she turn it like that?_' he actually felt her tongue wrap around his.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"_pant_ damn _pant_ how did you even do that?" Lars just had to know.

"being friends _pant_ with Orochimaru's apprentices has it's perks"

Sora then smiled and hugged him. She didn't really care that she was laying on top of someone a foot shorter than her, not that Lars minded ether. Even though she weighed more than him.

They just laid there looking at each other. She started running her fingers through his hair.

"you're so cute…" she smiled but then a worried look came to her face.

Lars caught it right away.

"I'll be fine, no weak ass lightning ninja could kill me"

Lars didn't know that she could move so fast, cause once he said that she had once again covered his mouth with hers. They kept at this for a little bit until it was time for Lars to leave.

Right as he was about to leave Sora stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"promise me you'll be back" she had a pleading expression.

Lars looked up at her and smiled.

"it's a promise of a life time"

{at the north entrance}

"hello Lars-kun" Mikoto greeted with a motherly smile.

Lars nodded and returned the smile. He couldn't help but notice her alteration appearance.

Of course he didn't expect her to be in the same clothing at home in a war, but it was still strange to see her in ninja attire. She wore a black Jonin vest with the Uchiha symbol, black ninja outfit and some sort of mix of a ninja sandal and heels.

Kurenai spoke up.{looks the same as mange/anime}

"now that everyone is here I think it's time we departed" looking to everyone they all nodded and left for southern lightning country.

{two weeks later}

"Kami why is Lightning country so far away?" Naruto asked for the tenth time.

He seemed to be getting one Lars's nerves.

"sigh…cause it's past Yu and Shimo country, and we just got to Shimo" Mikoto said in a tired voice. Tired of Naruto's complaining not the journey it's self.

"and how far is Shimo from Lightning country?" Guy asked, wondering just how much longer he was going to have to run/jump.

Lars was surprised that Guy was not as workout crazy.

"cause I'm gonna get there in three days no matter what! HAHAHA! If not then I'll go the entire way back on my hands, and if I can't do that-" Guy continued with a smile

_'never mind about him not being workout crazy'_

"sorry Guy but it's another week"

A sigh was heard form Naruto, Lars, and Kurenai.

{one week later}

The team just arrived at the Konoha ninja base in Lightning country. When a ANBU jumped down in front of them.

"Jiraiya-sama asked to see you as soon as you arrived, please follow me" they nodded and walked behind the masked ninja.

{Jiraiya's tent}

The ANBU stopped outside the tent entrance " Jiraiya-sama, they are here" he then disappeared.

A muffled 'enter' was heard so the five of them went in.

Jiraiya looked up.

"good your all here. Now you four" he pointed to everyone but Lars.

"will be some of my generals" he said leaving the four shocked.

" Now Mikoto" he pointed to her.

"you will in charge of the ambushing and communications squad's. Wolf" just then a ANBU with a wolf mask entered the tent.

"take Mikoto to her squad" the ANBU nodded and the two of them left.

"Kurenai, you will be leading the Genjutsu and information gathering squad's. Cat" like with Mikoto they left.

"Guy, you will be in charge of the infantry. Tiger" same thing happened as the other two.

"Naruto, you will be leading the Light assault teams. Rabbit" again a ANBU entered and Naruto left with her.

"now for you Lars. Before we continue I would like to talk to you" Jiraiya asked as he got his first look at Lars in over three years.

He wore a dark red long sleeved shirt under his Chunin vest and black pants with black close toed shoes, and his Konoha head band around his neck, and a gauntlet that went up to his elbow on his right arm.

Jiraiya had to hold a small giggle in at his hair. It was tied up and looked like a yellow crescent moon, but he quickly got serious.

"I was wondering how you feel about this" he gave Lars a worried look. He was his godson and he knew just how terrible war could be.

"I don't understand the question. Are youasking how I feel about killing or the war in general?"

"about killing, how do you feel about killing?" Jiraiya clarified.

"it's necessary for the war and to protect the peo-" he was cut off by Jiraiya.

"no, not what you've been trained to say" Jiraiya crossed his arms.

_'he wants some sort of little kid answer huh? Well fine'_

"….I'm scared" Lars said with his head down. He even started to cry.

'_thank Kami I'm a good actor'_

Jiraiya had a concerned look and went over to the ten year old and hugged him.

"I know you shouldn't be here. You may be a Chunin and I know you've killed more than your share of people, but no kid should have to go through this…and remember that no matter what, I'll be here for you if you need to talk" he said smiling at his godson.

Lars wiped his tears away and thanked the old Sannin.

After Jiraiya had finished the 'family moment' he went into ninja mode.

"you of course won't be a general, but your roll is important. You will be a member of the heavy assault unit. I've seen the jutsu's you've made and I have faith that you will be able to handle it. Any questions?"

"just one. Who am I working under?" Lars hoped that he didn't have to work with a Hyuga. They all seemed to be almost zealot like. They fought like it was a holy war or something, like Hinata was the most important person in the planet, and that every Kumo ninja was the person that killed her.

Jiraiya smiled.

"you'll be under the command of your old team sensei, Choza Akimichi. He's in the mess hall. Your dismissed"

Lars smiled at the news as he left the tent.

_'ha ha yes Choza, that guy is awesome'_ he hadn't seen his old teacher since a few months after becoming a Chunin, the man would let Lars try out his new jutsu on him in training and even offer ways to improve it.

If Lars was honest with himself, Choza was like a father to him. He didn't care much for his sensei's son. He has way to low confidence. Much lower than the Choji in his dimension.

But the thing that Lars really liked about him was that he never asked and he never told anyone about some of the jutsu's he made.

_'like the time I asked him to help with the __**E.G.F.**__ he did and he didn't even tell Minato'_

Now thanks to Choza, Lars was sure he could make it with even MORE hearts. Now all he needed were a few hearts and some animals to test it out.

By the time he got out of his musings he was already at the mess hall.

He entered it and saw his old sensei right away.

He was eating with Inoichi and Shikaku.

"hey sensei!" Lars called out to one of the few people he really respected.

Choza looked up and smiled.

"Lars, bout time you got here" he motioned for Lars to take the seat across from him.

Lars did and now sat across one of the most powerful people in this camp.

"how've ya been squirt" the tall red head asked as he shelved food into his mouth.

the next few hours were spent with the two of them catching up. By the end of the day Lars and Choza were laughing and telling jokes.

{one month later}

Lars had yet to be sent on a mission and was getting fidgety.

_'even Naruto has already gotten to do something'_ Lars huffed to himself.

On the bright side he had time to train. He could scene's people's chakra so he could tell if it was a good idea to train or not, and he had a unexpected side effect. His chakra kept growing every time he dispelled his clones.

He didn't expect that to happen, but he welcomed it all the same. He once had around Jonin chakra and by the way it was going by the time he was fifteen he would be almost have Jinchuriki levels. He hadn't even tried to use the sage mode. Unlike other techniques it had to be mastered by THAT body, and he didn't want to turn to stone.

Now most people would have some trouble getting over losing one of the most powerful skills but Lars was used to it, and if his version of the **E.G.F.** worked then he would have no problem dealing with a sage.

{one week later}

Lars got up and was out of his tent in a flash.

_'that's a big chakra headed this way!'_

He made his way to Jiraiya's tent.

Without knocking he entered the tent.

"Jiraiya! There is a very large chakra signature headed this way"

At hearing this all drowsiness left him and he was up.

"Lars, inform the generals" with a quick 'hai' Lars left to go tell Jiraiya's eight generals.

{one hour later}

All of the Konoha soldiers were at the western entrance of the camp.

"sir we have reports of several hundred Kumo nin headed this way. What are your orders?" some unnamed Jonin asked.

Jiraiya rubbed his chin.

"we already have some traps set up but that won't be enough to stop them all. Shikaku, you're the main strategist, what do you think?"

"I would recommend a 'pincer'. We get the enemy from around both sides and enclose the back. Then as they are unable to flee, the heavy assault comes up the middle. By their size it shouldn't be that hard to pull off" Shikaku finished.

Jiraiya sighed. It was going to be a blood bath. He was pretty only one side would suffer casualties, Kumo had no chance of winning this fight.

"you heard him, take positions. Light assault on the left. Infantry on the right. Heavy assault in the middle" he got a large amount of 'hai's and nods.

"remember. Naruto, Guy, you job is to make sure that your men meet up in the back to black off any escape. Choza and Lars will be in the front of the Heavy assault, seeing as they have the jutsu's and chakra for just such a fight. I'll be going with Guy's group, and we'll have Kurenai covering us with Genjutsu. Go" they nodded.

Choza looked at his former student.

"good luck Lars"

"thanks sensei and good luck to you too"

With that they took their positions.

Kumo ninja broke from the tree line and ran at the Konoha ninja.

Lars made a single shadow clone.

_'do they even have a strategy'_ Lars thought to himself as he went though hand seals.

**Ram-Horse-Snake-Dragon-Rat-Ox-Tiger**

"**Fire Release Fire Dragon Flame Bullets**" he took a deep breath then exhaled a massive stream of fire into the army of Cloud ninja.

Just as he said this his clone finished gathering chakra for its own Ninjutsu.

**Ram**

"**Wind Release Pressure Damage**" like the real one he took a deep breath but exhaled a enormous ball of compressed wind into the fire. Increasing its power greatly.

Several other jutsu's were used at the same time. Killing a few hundred Kumo ninja.

After a few minutes they were signaled to stop the Ninjutsu assault.

If there was a surprise attack later they would need their ninja with some chakra left over.

Just as Shikaku had said, they had blocked any exits and now the heavy assault would move up right though the middle and kill anything that got in their way. As the light and infantry killed their way inward.

Lars's eyes widened at recognizing a few of the ninja.

Team Bee, only without Killer Bee, and a few other ninja teams he had gotten to know during the fourth great war.

_'sorry….but we're enemies now so I don't have a choice'_ Lars thought as he used a chakra reinforced palm strike to brake a sword that looked to familiar. Then with the hand that he used to brake the sword he delivered a knuckle strike to the redheaded girls throat.

_'I'm so sorry Karui-chan'_

He continued to apologize to everyone he knew that he killed, until there was no one left.

At first he had just been playing the kid that didn't want to go to war, but now after having to kill people that had saved his life…..he didn't have to act anymore.

By the end of the day Kumo had a 100% loss of the ninja force they sent. While Konoha suffered about .001% loss. A guy accidentally over did it and died of chakra exhaustion.

It seemed that it was a few platoons of Genin, Chunin and new Jonin. Kumo had no idea how big the force Konoha had sent.

Lars thought he felt a large chakra, but it was just them over using their chakra on the way over. There were only six hundred Kumo ninjas going up against over two thousand Konoha ones.

It was a good battle for Konoha and there would be only a few people not celebrating.

{later that night}

Jiraiya had been going over some battle plans for Kumo's counter attack when he heard a knock on the outside of his tent. He had set up a wooden board so he would know when people needed to talk to him.

"come in"

He looked over to the entrance to find Lars had walked in and was already standing right next to him.

"…can we talk?" Lars was looking down.

"sure" he went over to a bench in his large tent. Lars sat next to him.

"so…what did you want to talk about?" he had expected Lars to not take his first 'massacre' very well.

Lars spent the night asking questions and getting advice. He had forgotten how wise Jiraiya was.

By the end of the night he felt much better and found that he was exhausted. As soon as he lie down he fell asleep.

**{That's chapter five. Hope you liked it.} R&R**

Something's that you should know.

The title. I've told about six people why it called 'Lots of love form the guy that killed you'

And so I don't have to repeat myself here's the answer

It was the name for mine and Yellowgrees first idea, but after reading Consequences/Destiny/Second Chance.

We had to get rid of that idea.  
>So she made Dust Fox and I went with this.<p>

The first idea was for Naruto to be fighting Madara, and winning. Then Madara tries to kill him with the mangekyou sharingan, but instead sends him into the past were he meets Kushina. He saves her before Minato can get there and she falls in love with him and he falls in love with her.  
>So in Naruto's life things were hard and he never found someone to love but once he gets to the past he does.<br>So he got lots of love cause Madara killed him

So the title 'Lots of love form the guy that killed you' was made off of that.  
>Hope that clears things up<p> 


	6. One of Your Own

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 6

WARNING there was a big time skip I forgot to talk about in the last chapter so don't flame me. I don't know how I forgot but I did so sorry.

Six years pass, so don't go over board

I made Yugito a LOT younger, to increase the believability of the story.

Instead of **E.G.E.** I'll just call it **jiongu**. Also I found out that I can't write a good war scene….so I'll just stick to more important fights.

**Mention** of rape.

Chapter six **One of Your Own**

Cloud War arc part 2

six years have passed since Lars had killed team Bee, and Konoha's 'Peace Making' team had grown as well. Now over six thousand ninja, but not everything was good, they had gained and lost several cities and very small province's, and many good ninja died as well.

He had gotten over their deaths rather quickly, once he just got a new outlook. Thinking that they are not really the ones that had saved him. They may have looked like them and had the same chakra and techniques but they were far from the same.

The team Bee here would most likely kill him if they had the chance, so he no longer had any problem killing people he once knew.

We join new Jonin Lars as he made his way to the tent of one of his superior.

_'that's a major charka headed this way…and why are there so many people out?_' he bumped into the sixth person since exiting his tent.

He finally made it to General Mikoto's tent.

"Mikoto-san I need to talk to you"

"yes, thread boy?" Mikoto asked playfully. She liked making fun of Lars's title.

With fighting so many battles, Lars had gained himself a title.

"**Lars of the Thread**" not a very intimidating title, but people who knew how he got the title were rather terrified. He kept a backpack filled with long black thread, and would control them to restrain people and remove vital organs.

Since he didn't want to look all stitched up, he would have to wait before he could implant them into his body.

She looked over to the now sixteen year old Lars. His appearance had changed greatly over the short span of time.

He had on a large black backpack the size of a duffle bag, he also now wore a dark red coat that stopped at his knees, a black shirt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. He even got a new gauntlet with a arm guard and iron shoulder plate. But the most noticeable thing was his lack of Konoha symbols, like no head band or flak jacket. Not to mention he now wore metal greaves and boots.

Lars was starting to look less and less like a ninja.

"there is something I feel you need to know, there is something big on its way over here. large numbers and one massive chakra"

Mikoto's eyes widened.

"I have already informed Jiraiya, and he's calling a meeting of all the generals" Lars then disappeared. Not in a swirl of leaves or fire or smoke, just disappeared.

{Jiraiya's tent}

Everyone important was at the meeting. Lead Jonin's, Generals, even the head medic.

"alright everyone, Lars has sensed a gigantic chakra coming from Kumogarkure. So he will explain what's happening"

Everyone turned to Lars. He moved over to the map of Lightning country and pointed to the northern part of the base.

"early this morning I sensed a huge chakra signature coming from the north. I know it's demon chakra so-"

He was interrupted by one of the generals.

"and just how do you know what demon chakra feels like?" he had a smug look.

_'an Uchiha'_

"because Uchiha-san, my trainer just so happens to be the container of the Kyuubi and she trained me to scene demon chakra. So I think I know the difference" he sent the Uchiha a glare.

"now as I was saying…the chakra is most likely the two tails seeing as it's nowhere as powerful as the Kyuubi's. The best plan would be to separate it from the group it's coming with and deal with it that way, so we'll have to have-" once again he was interrupted…by the same Uchiha.

"and why are you the one coming up with the plan? Shouldn't Shikaku-san be making the plan?"

Shikaku sighed "I have no experience dealing with Jinchuriki, Lars dose, so the best option would be for someone who knows what we're up against to be making the plan….and would you stop interrupting, it's troublesome"

Lars continued "we'll have to fight it one on one if we want to take it down without killing the host"

Mikoto found that strange "why not kill the host? It would make things much easier?"

Now it was Lars who sighed. "the host of the two tails is the daughter of the Raikage. If we kill her, we lose a bargaining piece. Just think what the Raikage would give up for his only daughter. If things go well we could end the war with Kumo, and start fighting in places that we should be at. Like Iwa or Suna"

They saw his point. No one looked like they were going to ask how he knew that the Raikage's daughter was the container, which was a good thing, seeing as Lars didn't really have a explanation for knowing.

"but who is going to be fighting it?" Guy asked "whoever dose will be in for a major fight"

Jiraiya was the one to answer that. "that will be me. I'm the only one here with the skill needed for this kind of fight"

it wasn't the plan for Jiraiya to fight the two tails but they didn't need to know.

Naruto looked a bit confused.

"okay but what about the rest of the Kumo forces?"

Shikaku explained the plan.

{earlier before Lars woke up the other}

"Jiraiya-sensei, the only reasonable choice would be for me to fight her. I know how to counter demon chakra attacks, and what seals to use on a Jinchuriki"

Lars did make a point. Jiraiya himself never fought Kushina, but she taught Lars how to do it without killing them.

"the others would never allow it"

"then don't tell them. I could just as easily call her out before the fighting starts. I'll lead the two tails away and you make sure no one interrupts " again Lars made yet another point. Even if it did seem dangerous.

Jiraiya knew that Lars was far above Jonin level, and with his weird threads Jiraiya wasn't sure he would win in a fight against him. After all, Lars was one of those once in a generation geniuses.

"alright but if you die I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself…that is if Kushina doesn't do it first" Jiraiya only half joked.

He was sure if anything happened to Lars, Kushina would most likely cut Jiraiya's nut off, then use the **Edo Tensei** to bring back Lars then beat the shit out of him for getting himself killed.

"thanks sensei"

{at the edge of a cliff}

They were no were near the village but that meant that the surroundings was a bit easier to get around. The only down side was that the village was surrounded by mountains and cliffs. So fighting was difficult.

But they would worry about that when they got there, or were at least a bit closer.

On the top of a mountain, one of Mikoto's scouts was looking through her telescope.

"there they are" she finally found what she was looking for.

A huge group of Kumo ninja headed this way.

She then shot off a fire work to signal the rest of the Konoha ninja. Seeing as it was sunset they would be able to see it.

{down with Jiraiya and others}

A scout was running to general Mikoto's tent.

"Mikoto-sama, scouting team 4 has just confirmed that there is a large number of Kumo ninja on their way here"

"good, inform the others" with a 'hai' the ninja left to tell everyone else.

"let's see just how powerful the daughter of the Raikage is" she said to herself as she looked in the direction of the Kumo ninja force.

{with Jiraiya and Lars}

"and then they made me their king and an orgy was had in my honor" Jiraiya finished his story.

Lars sat there staring at him.

"wow…that was the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You expect me to believe that you met a bunch of people the size of mice and saved their entire island and they made you their king? Then they had a miniature orgy in your honor?" Lars looked at him like he was the stupidest thing on the plaint.

"I don't care if you don't be-"

"Jiraiya-sama there are Kumo ninja on their way here" the scout said with panic evident in his voice.

Lars looked over to Jiraiya "to be continued"

They then got up and headed for the battle zone.

{at the mountain}

There was a standoff between Kumo and Konoha ninja.

Jiraiya looked over to mass of cloud ninjas.

"hey Lars? You wouldn't happen to know which one is the two tails container?" Jiraiya asked without taking his eyes of the ninja army

"yeah, the blond teenage girl in purple. I'll lead her away, you make sure no one follows" he got a nod and Lars jumped off to the right.

Mikoto's eyes widened at finally putting together what they were talking about.

He cleared his throat and yelled.

"COME ON OUT AND PLAY KITTY-CHAN! LARS-KUN WON'T HURT YOU…much" with that Lars jumped off.

He didn't even have to look to let that the girl was following him.

_'well that was easy' _

{with Yugito}

"did he just say he was 'Lars'?" her commanding officer asked.

"um..yeah so what, he ran away"

"sigh Yugito. Lars is the name of the Yondaime Hokage's son. One of the missions we're suppose to do is kill HIM. Go after him!" he yelled at the little girl.

Yugito's eyes widened at hearing this.

She heard how he killed twenty Jonin by controlling thread.

"hai!" she then jumped off after him.

_'oh no, I'm gonna have to fight him'_ she thought nervously

{back with Jiraiya}

Mikoto looked at Jiraiya.

"he's fighting her by himself?" Jiraiya nodded.

"he'll be fine, so try to focus more on the enemy"

Mikoto turned back to the Kumo forces and whispered

"you better hope he's fine"

{back with Lars}

He had been jumping for a few minutes now and he felt Yugito right behind him.

He looked to find that she was pretty far behind.

"your pretty slow for a demon" he called back. He used to be a Jinchuriki so he knew what buttons to press.

That seemed to get to her, as she seemed to speed up. Purple chakra already starting to come off of her.

_'almost there'_ Lars had set up a few traps at a clearing a few minutes away. Once he got her there, she was done for.

{the clearing}

Lars landed and jumped away from a fireball that ended up where he was before he jumped.

"man! Demons do have bad tempers" Lars said with a smile.

Just then Yugito landed.

"who are you calling a demon, moon boy?" Yugito said trying to sound intimidating.

"moon boy? Really? That's the best insult a demon can make? 'Rag doll' 'yarn boy' but you go with moon boy? " he said putting his hands behind his head.

"you'll pay for that 'demon' comment!" she yelled pointing at him.

Lars looked shocked.

"demons take payment now? Huh..learn something new every day" Lars put a finger on his chin to look like he was thinking.

"DIE!" a stream of blue fire shot out of her mouth at him.

"to slow demon" he said from behind her.

He then kicked the crouching girl in the side before she could turn around. Sending her flying into a tree…until she cut right through the tree and landed on her feet that is, and a cloak of chakra surrounded her in the shape of a cat.

Lars crossed his arms. _'just like mom and me'_

"so you really are a cat demon?"

He heard her sniff.

His eyes widened as he recognized the scent.

"wait…are you….crying?" he couldn't believe it. She was crying in front of a enemy ninja.

"shut up! You Konoha ninja are just like everyone else! You think just cause we have demons in us that we are them?" her lip trembled as she said this.

Lars didn't get a good look at heart first, but now he saw that over estimated her age.

"how old are you?" she was so small, He didn't notice when he kicked her cause she was crouched, but now….

"what does it matter? Your gonna die so there's no point in telling you!" she then charged at him.

Lars sighed and held his hand in the Snake.

Right before Yugito would have hit him, threads made out of chakra came out of the ground and held her and her chakra back. Then the threads pulled her to the ground where a seal was now viable.

She couldn't move and she couldn't use chakra.

He saw panic in her eyes.

"n-n-no p-please don't"

she was tearing up before, now she was crying.

"calm down I'm not going to do anything, but now that you're not going to be killing anyone, how about you tell me your age?"

"I'm nine, j-just please don't hurt me" she was full out crying now.

Lars stopped moving as things started to come together.

_'what the fuck? Nine? An why the fuck is she show terrified about me….oh no' _

It made scene now. She was so thin and small, and this terrified by being unable to move.

Lars was willing to bet his life that she wasn't trying to trick him.

he sighed, and held his hand in the half Snake again and the threads disappeared, and she curled up into a ball and cried some more.

He sat next to her.

"how often?" he didn't need to specify.

"why do you care?" she said still not facing him.

"I'm just a demon anyway right?" she then turned to glare at him.

"sigh..I was just saying that to get you to fall into my trap. That's not how I see Jinchuriki at all"

"like I'd believe that" she said curling back into a ball. She didn't care that he was a enemy ninja, hell she could tell that he could kill her anyway, facing him or not.

"my mother is the Kyuubi container, and I love her" he looked over to her.

She slowly uncurled and sat up. She looked at him.

She could tell when people were lying…..and he wasn't.

He then hugged her and she cried in to his coat.

{a few hours later}

Jiraiya and some other ninja jumped down to where Lars was suppose to be. They found him holding a little girl and looked like he was sleeping sitting up.

"bout time you got here sensei" Lars said looking up.

{back at camp}

Lars was still holding the girl.

"so how did it go?" Lars asked sitting on his bed. Not looking at Mikoto.

_'she'll probably chew my ass off for that'_

"it went fine, not counting all the people we lost because one of our top heavy assault ninja's weren't there, but let's cut the crap, what are you doing holding the Two tails container? Jiraiya was suppose to capture her not you, and why is she not in a cage or something, and her chakra isn't even sealed" Mikoto asked angrily.

"well I did capture her…then I found out that the Raikage was letting her get raped on a almost daily bases, and that he doesn't give a rats ass about her. Oh and the little fact that she nine and can barley control the demon cat and looks like she hasn't eaten in days" Lars said in a matter-o-fact tone.

Mikoto and the other Jonin's were shocked.

"oh the poor thing" Mikoto said quickly going into mother mode.

"so I offered her a safe haven in Konoha and she agreed" Lars said then leaned back on to his bed. With Yugito on his chest still asleep.

"so if you don't mind we'll continue this conversation in the morning" he then repositioned himself with Yugito still on him ,and covered himself and her up.

Everyone left the tent.

they would let the girl sleep then talk with her.

**{we'll that was chapter 6}**

Yugito maybe join the pairings, and if she does its not until Lars completes the **jiongu**

Also next chapter we find out what A and Bee are going to do about Yugito leaving, and Lars get some leave time.

"Why did she get beaten so fast? Bla bla bla Why was she crying in front of a enemy? Bla bla bla you suck bla bla you can't write bla bla bla"

Um..were you even reading it? She's a little kid that has been neglected, raped, malnourished and doesn't know how to use the Two tails chakra, the only way she was using it was cause Lars got her all emotional.

Also I will **NOT** change Lars's name **BACK** to Naruto. The whole thing is him trying not to be the same, and don't go bringing you the Rasengan, it would be stupid if he didn't make it.

Sorry for the rant but apparently it had to be said.

All flames will be ignored

That's the second part of the Cloud war arc. R&R


	7. A New Place To Sleep

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 7

I got a few pm's and reviews about her being raped and quite frankly I was feeling bad for writing about it so I changed it, since Lars had only assumed she was raped because her reaction.

Chapter seven **A New Place To Sleep**

{Raikage tower}

A was lots of thing. He was in his opinion a great leader, powerful fighter, the fastest ninja in all of Lightning country, and not the best of fathers…okay he sucked as a father, but that was out of his control. He had better things to do then watch over a little girl. It didn't matter that she had the two tails, after all, they were in a war with Mist and now Konoha.

Just as he was thinking this a cloud Jonin came into the room.

"Raikage-sama, I have news from the front"

"good, I've been needing some good news" A smiled.

The ninja kept quiet, and held the report.

"….." A smile faded

"…" the Jonin started to sweat.

"…and the news?"

"well um….you said you needed to hear good news so….."

"just give me the Kami damned report!" the ninja handed it to him and left the office quickly.

A started to scowl as he read the report.

Kumo ninja sent: 1000

Kumo Losses : 798

Estimated enemy ninja: 500

Enemy ninja seen: 1200-1500

Estimated enemy ninja killed : 500

Mission to kill Jiraiya of the Sannin: Failed

Mission to kill Namikaze Naruto: Failed

Mission to kill Namikaze Lars: Failed

Mission to stop Konoha forces: Failed

Two tails status: MIA

A calmly put the report down, before softly pressing the intercom button.

"can I help you sir?" the voice of A's assistant, Mabui came from the speaker in his desk.

A took a calming beep breath.

"GET BEE HERE NOW!" he yelled into the speaker on his desk.

{with Bee in mist}

"and yo can't be taken on me 'cause I'ma killa bee" he sang as he stabbed five Mist ninjas at once, finishing off the squad that had come to kill him.

"most unintelligent Mizukage, seeding such weak people to Attempt to detain me " he said very clearly as pulled the last sword out of one of the dead ninjas and put it back in its sheath.

_**'mind telling me again why can't you talk like that all the time?'**_ the great demon Ox asked.

_'because, that would end my persona of being stupid, as Kumo says 'a dumb jinjuriki, is a good jinjuriki' and people wouldn't take to well to me using words that their small minds couldn't understand'_

Just then a Kumo Jonin jumped down.

"truly incredible Bee-san. The power of the eight tails of Kumo never ceases to amaze me"

"you want something foo?" He looked over angrily. He didn't like many people in his 'home' village, and this ninja in particular was on the 'ass hole' list.

"yes the Raikage has ordered you back" he handed him the scroll.

Bee snatched it out of his hands and went over it quickly.

It read

The jinjuriki of the two tails was captured by Konoha forces.

After some search we have concluded that _it_ is no longer in lightning country.

You are to report to the Raikage for reassignment.

Signed, A the Yondaime Raikage

_'why do I have the feeling that she's better off with Konoha then with Kumo? Oh yeah, Konoha loves their jinjuriki' _

He had heard about the nine tails container, she had saved the people and had even stolen the heart of the Hokage, before he was even in the position. So she was rather well liked.

He frowned and throw the scroll at the ninja's head.

"tell him I'm ain't leaven until my'a job be done son"

The ninja smirked at that.

"he said you'd say that so he told me to say this. 'you get your ungrateful ass back here and do what I say or you'll be finding a new place to sleep' of course he was yelling it but I don't feel like straining my voice on you" the ninja then jumped away.

Bee's frown increased, he knew that 'finding a new place to sleep' meant he would be marked as a missing-nin.

"fuck" he then jumped off in the direction of Kumo but stopped.

"find a new place to sleep huh?...I think I can do that" he then turned around and headed for Konoha.

_'I'd like to see his face when he finds out that I'm not coming'_ he grinned at the thought of his _'brother'_ going berserk at hearing the news.

{with Lars}

Naruto was walking next to his brother as Yugito was blabbing nonstop for the sixth hour since this morning. She had been telling Lars everything that had happened to her in Kumo.

Mikoto found out that Yugito had a very quick change of personality. Seeing as she's been talking so much since she found out she really did get to go to Konoha.

"and they would beat me for hours until my uncle came home and killed them, that's why I was so scared when I couldn't move" she finished.

Lars let out a sigh of relief.

"so you weren't raped?" she nodded.

"my uncle would have killed the whole village if that happened" she said smiling.

_'so bee is still a good guy huh? I wonder if I still have to kill him' _

**{end}**

I know that the chapter is short, but I'll be posting the next one soon and this didn't really fit but was important.

Chapter 8 is almost done and this was the first beginning but as I said before it didn't really fit.

Next chapter. Lars goes home with Yugito, and Minato has been up to something while Lars was away

Find out later on Lots of love form the guy that killed you

R&R No flames


	8. Lemon& Jiongu

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 8

**WARNING lemon **in this chapter, keep in mind that I have never written one before so don't go and expect the best of sex scenes

And good news everyone Yugito will be in the parings, but not for a while seeing as she nine

Chapter eight **Lemon& Jiongu**

Things finally started to look good for the young two tails container. She had met someone that was NICE to her, that was not something she was used to. Well besides her uncle, but he was so busy with the war in Mist that he never really got to spend any time with her.

But enough about bad news, she was going to meet Lars's family soon. That's right, generals Mikoto , Jiraiya, Naruto and Guy had agreed to let her go back to Konoha with Lars.

They had even written letters explaining what had happened to her and how she was now under the protection of Lars Kakuzu Uzumaki Namikaze, and since he was getting leave anyway, she was going to go to Konoha with him.

"I'll see you in a few months Jiraiya, and when I get back we're going to discuss this 'saving small people and becoming their king' thing" Lars said with a smile.

"and after you find out how wrong you are for doubting me you'll fall into my fan club, just like everyone else"

They both broke out in laughter.

"well I'll see ya soon" with that Lars turned and with Yugito, left the Konoha camp.

{Konoha three weeks later}

The Hidden Leaf village was a busy place.

At the gate the guards stopped them.

"I.D."

Lars just pulled out his card and the guards went bug eyed.

"N-N-Namikaze-sama? I didn't know you were coming back to soon …..did we-"

"no, just some leave time, nothing special" Lars said with a smile, had grabbed Yugito's hand and continued on his way to his house.

_'I better get out of sight before anyone sees me, I don't want a repeat of my first day at the academy" _

he shuddered at the thought, the literal horde of fan girls that followed him around until he took to the roof tops.

'_I'm pretty sure can tell Minato that i'm back later'_

{ Namikaze home}

Lars opened the door and heard someone in the kitchen. He dropped his bag and yelled into the house.

"mom? You home? I brought a friend" He then heard someone drop something. Then start running to the door.

"LARS-KUN" Kushina yelled as she tackled her baby boy.

"yourhomeyourhomeyourhome!" she repeated while hugging her son.

After about ten minutes of this, Kushina got off of him and helped him up.

"wow mom you look great" Lars could help but notice that his mother's incredible body as she was just wearing a tank-top and very small shorts.

"yeah, well with everyone gone I didn't really have much to do but work out, but who's your little friend?" she gestured over to the little blond girl.

"mom, this is Yugito-chan. Yugito-chan, this is my mom" he said introducing them.

Kushina bent down to get a better look at the girl.

"oh look at you your so thin, let's get you something to eat" she said lightly grabbing Yugito's hand.

"you hungry Lars-kun?" she asked with a way-too-sweet smile.

"you bet , all I've had for the past four years was that nasty army food"

{later that day}

Lars had taken off his armor and coat as they ate. Kushina giving him a worried glance every so often. Something that made him feel uneasy.

Yugito had gotten tired and fell asleep so Lars took her up to his bad and set her down.

"night Yugito-chan" he then gently kissed her forehead. He left the room and headed back down stairs.

Once he got down stars he saw Kushina sitting on the couch. He stopped as he found that he could smell tears.

_'she's crying? Why is she crying?_' before he knew it he was sitting next to her. He was so concerned that didn't even notice that he had never moved that fast before.

"mom, what's wrong?" he put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to him.

"*sniff* I'm so sorry Lars" she started to cry again.

Lars was shocked at this.

"what are you talking about? You've done nothing wrong" he said pulling her into a hug.

"what I did to you when you were younger *sniff sniff* I shouldn't have but I'm sorry *sniff* I just couldn't help myself I-" she was cut off by Lars giving her a deep kiss.

After he was sure she was good and satisfied with it he pulled away.

"mom, what you did to me I loved. I loved every second of it. Every day I would get up hoping I could be with you. Just the two of us" he kissed her neck softly.

He continued as he gently pushed her to be laying on the couch, with him on top.

"naked as the hot water rained on us. You kissing me as you held me close" he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

" and I was kind of hoping he could pick up where we left off" he said looking into her violet eyes.

She gave him a loving smile and hugged him.

"you have no idea how much better I feel" she said now crying tears of joy.

{a few hours later}

Kushina and Lars had moved from the couch and back into the kitchen.

She had made them coffee to get everything out. If they were going to have a relationship, they would have to talk about something's.

After a hour of conversation Kushina and Lars were happy that they understood each other.

"so mom, anything fun happen while I was away?" Lars said looking over to her.

She giggled, as they both got up.

"you have no idea" she then walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him into a deep kiss. Her tongue slipping into his mouth as she did.

After a few minutes she pulled away.

"you'll never guess what I found your father doing in his office a year ago" she whispered into his ear before starting to kiss his neck.

Lars found no matter how old he was he never got used to how good it felt.

"mm and that would be?" he slowly leaned his head so she would have more room.

"your father" she stopped to kiss him.

"fucking special Jonin" again she stopped for another kiss. Lars was enjoying the feeling of her kissing that he almost didn't hear that part.

"Hana Inuzuka" Lars's eyes widened at this.

Kushina continued.

"he was so worried about me leaving him that we made a deal. I get to sleep with whoever I want and I don't go telling everyone how unfaithful he is, and you know how much Minato cares for his image" she then nipped at his collarbone.

"and you know who I said I was going to sleep with?" she pulled away slightly.

"I think I can guess, but I would like to hear how you worded it" he smiled as he leaned back.

"I said-"

{flash back}

Minato was panicking as he and Hana sat in front of his oddly happy wife.

"look Kushina sweetie, it was a onetime thing. I-I've never done this before" Hana nodded very quickly, not wanting to upset someone who could easily be the most powerful ninja alive.

Kushina kept smiling "oh you know I don't believe that, but why should I stay with a man who would rather go and fuck some random whore rather than me?" she crossed her arms he smile increased as Minato started to pale.

He didn't even want to think of how bad he would look if one of Konoha's most loved ninja's left him. After all, Kushina was hailed as a hero for what she did in the second war. How she killed the third Tsuchikage and saved most of Konoha when Sand invaded, or how she killed the one tails container just a few years before Naruto was born.

"no no its nothing like that! We just kind of fell into it. We didn't plan it or anything!" again all Hana could do was nod.

Kushina put a finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

Then an idea came to Minato.

"I got it! How about we just make a deal? You can sleep with whoever you want and-" Kushina interrupted him.

"that sounds great! Well I'll just leave you two to your doings" she then turned and began to leave.

Minato just had to ask.

"um Kushina-chan?" she turned back to him.

"who, if you don't mind me asking who will-" "Lars"

Minato and Hana were speechless. Their son! She picked their son?

"L-Lars? But but but-" Kushina interrupted him again.

"shut up Minato your starting to sound like a boat, and I'm sure Lars will be a much more...personal lover" with that she turned and walked away.

{end flash back}

By the end of the explanation, Lars was holding his sides as he rolled on the floor laughing.

After a few minutes he got up.

**WARNING lemon starts here**

"that is some of the best news I've ever heard" he smiled as Kushina pushed him back to a wall.

"some one likes to be in control" he said as she undid his pants.

"you have no idea" she then kneeled down in front of him.

She then pulled down his boxers to reveal a eleven inch member with a piercing.

"guess I can't call you my little baby anymore" she said with a adorable pout. Lars blushed at her comment.

She then gently licked and kissed his member, even nipping quickly. She then took a leap a faith and tugged gently at the piercing.

She heard Lars gasp, but not out of pain though.

She pulled her mouth away.

"dose my baby like a bit of pain?" Lars's blush increased but he nodded.

"don't tease" He grunted as he felt her wet mouth around his length.

She started taking more and more in as her hand grabbed the rest and started to pump it, while her other hand went to her pussy and started to rub herself.

After a few minutes she started to feel his dick twitch in her mouth.

_'almost there_' she thought as she heard a cracking sound from the wall.

She turned just a little to see that Lars had crushed a hole in the wall where his hand was. Normally that wouldn't be surprising, but the fact that wall was made out of stone made it surprising.

Seeing that he was enjoying this so much she started to go faster and suck harder.

Lars didn't even try to warn her that he was about to release. He knew just how much she wanted it, and he couldn't wait to return the favor.

He bit down on his bottom lip to stop from making too much noise. He didn't want to wake up Yugito.

Kushina's eyes widened at just how much Lars had came.

_'he takes after the Uzumaki side of the family_' she thought happily as she swallowed her son's lode.

"Kami _gasp_ that was incredible" Lars said as Kushina stood up, and kissed him. His eyes widened at his own taste.

She pulled away, the fluid that connected their tongues was not just saliva.

Lars blushed increased.

Kushina smiled, he just looked so cute stunned. She then undid her pants.

"so my baby likes his own taste? Let's see if we can't find out if you like mine just as much" she put a hand on his head and pushed him down.

He was now kneeling in front of his mothers now thoroughly wet pussy.

"eat" she ordered, grabbing the back of his head, lasing her fingers though his hair and grabbing hard.

Lars only happily obliged. He finally understood why his parents didn't get together….Minato was a bitch that couldn't handle a real women.

_'my Kami she tastes soooo GOOD'_ he sped up and pushed his tongue deeper to get even more of her flavors.

When he was younger he always wondered what she tasted like, what she felt like, and no matter how hard he tried to think of how she was, he was no were close.

Kushina gasped and bucked her hips into her youngest son's face.

"yes, right there. Don't you dare stop" she told him as she increased her grip and pushed harder.

he kept this up for almost ten minutes before he felt her inner walls tighten as she came, her juices splashed into his tired mouth. He tried his best to swallow as much as he could.

"_pant_ oh look _pant_ we're all dirty _pant_ how about a shower?" she asked once she freed Lars of her grip.

All he could do was nod, his jaw and tongue too tired to really move.

{in the shower}

Lars was the first one in the shower, per orders form his mother.

Kushina smiled at how cute he looked wet and blushing, a sight she missed over the four years.

Lars had noticed that she had redone the bathroom, or more importantly the show. It was now at least four times the size he had last saw it.

Kushina seemed to see him noticing it.

"Mikoto sent me a letter about a year ago about how big you had gotten, and if I remember clearly there was just enough room for us back then so I would need a bigger one for us when you got back" she said as she finished undressing.

He nodded as he put his arms around her. He smiled, his mouth wasn't tired anymore.

"I almost forgot how beautiful you look wet, then again you look incredible no matter what" this got him a rather hard kiss. Her hand traveled down his toned chest and stomach to his once again fully awakened member.

"so mind telling me about the piercing?" she asked looking as the metal rod the now went though her favorite play thing.

Lars rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"that was Jiraiya's idea. He asked me if there was someone special back home. I said yes and he told me that it would make sex even more fun, and that I should try it out with one of the other ninja" Kushina's eyes narrowed and her smile went away.

" I told him that I was saving me self for her, and after some winning on his part he dropped it" she smile returned at hearing this.

"then what are we waiting for?" she asked as Lars picked her up and pined her against the wall of the shower.

"hope you're ready" he kissed her as he entered her.

She let out a gasp as he pushed his way in, and touched all the right spots going in. he started to slowly pump in and out of her.

"oh yes! Right there" she bit her lip as Lars sped up. Her finger nails digging into his shoulders as he once again increased the speed and strength of each thrust. he would increase his speed for the next twenty minuets. filling her as she cried out his name.

He kept adding power each time he entered, and with a few more powerful thrusts they bother reached their climaxes, her walls gripping his length as his seed shot deep into her.

Lars and Kushina panted as the water from the show head fell on them.

"it's starting to get cold" she whispered as she rested her head on his lightly bleeding shoulder. She let out a deep sigh as she felt Lars pull out of her, some of him spilled out of her as well.

Lars smiled "then let take this to the bedroom shall we?" he turned off the water and carried her to the bed.

**Lemon end**

A few hours passed with Kushina and Lars finding out just how much stamina the other had.

The sun started to rise by the time they were done. They panted heavily as they lie across from each other.

"I love you Lars-kun" she kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her once again, pulling her close to him.

"I love you to…Kushina" he felt wearied calling her by her first name. almost like it was unnatural.

Kushina didn't seem to like that.

"excuse me young man? Didn't I raise you to show your mother respect?" she looked dead serious as she asked this.

"um sorry mom" he sweat dropped at her response.

She then snuggled back into his arms.

"let's try that again. I love you Sochi"

"I love you to kaachan" he let out a small laugh at her sudden mood change.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

{later that day}

Minato had just gotten home.

_'Kami 9 AM, and Lars didn't even show up to check in, and he was suppose to bring me those papers to let the girl he was bring back become a citizen'_ he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the pain of looking down at papers all night and day.

He stopped as he saw not one, but two pairs of shoes that weren't there when he left.

_'so Lars just came home as soon as he got here huh?_' he thought to himself as he walked upstairs.

His and Kushina's conversation a year ago long form his mind.

He never forgot seeing as Kushina didn't let him sleep in the same bad as her anymore, but sometimes he would try, only to get thrown out the window. He decided that he would try again today if she was still asleep.

He opened the door to her room.

"hey Kushina-"

"morning dad" Lars sat up to see his father's face. Kushina seemed to just be waking up. She let out a yawn and looked over to Minato.

"what do you want?" she asked.

She had stated that she no longer loved him and didn't want to see him, but they didn't divorcé. She had lived here for almost all her life, and it was the Uzumaki and Namikaze compound, so it's not like he didn't have any ware to go, there were plenty of rooms.

"k- L- what?" he asked not even sure if this was even happening.

Lars looked confused "I thought you told him?"

Kushina nodded. "I did"

Minato was in shock…..then fainted.

Lars looked over to his mother.

"that reminds me, mom I need to talk to you about that technique I made when I was younger"

{later}

Lars had just finished explaining the **Jiongu **again, only this time it wasn't theoretical. He had tried it on animals and it worked. Now all he needed to do was make his body heal fast enough to not look at stitched up.

Kushina couldn't be happier. Her sons technique could work. Not some weak thing that people forget but something that will mark him on the history books and now she could help.

"alright so how much of the Kyuubi's chakra do you need?" she asked sipping on some tea, to try to calm her….it didn't work.

"that's the thing. I have no way of gauging that. I suppose I would need to test it out on the animals that I've used it on. Would you be okay with that?" and of course Kushina was fine with it.

{one week later}

Lars was standing over a goat that no longer had black stitches.

"it worked!" Yugito and Kushina jumped up and down with Lars as he almost completed his technique.

"now to test it on myself, and once it works they you guys"

Lars then started to put the seal on the ground again and Kushina put some of the Kyuubi's chakra in it, while Lars's clone put six hearts in the seal.

One for each element and one that didn't.

Kushina didn't look worried in the slightest. Right now all she could think about all the time she would get to spend with her baby, and Yugito was just happy to be in a place where people loved her, and if what Kushina and Lars was true then she could be immortal with them. She only knew Lars for a month or so, and Kushina for only a week, but they treated her far better then she had ever been treaded before, so spending forever with them sounded great.

_'all ways loved. That sounds great'_

Lars then got into the seal and did more hand seals then she could count.

"Seal!" a blue light flashed then Lars was standing there with a faraway look on his face, before he snapped out of it.

"did it work" Yugito asked. He didn't look any different.

"I don't know. Hold on"

His shadow clone cut his arm off with a wind jutsu, and right before his are hit the ground, thick black threads came out of ether part of the arm and connected and pulled the severed limb to his arm and reattached it without leaving a mark.

The three were shocked.

"…" Lars was speechless.

"….." and so was Kushina.

"wow" Yugito finally said what everyone was thinking.

The next five hours were spent with the three of them celebrating their newly found immortality.

The best part was that masks weren't sticking out of their backs. They just had a seal with six kanji's

Five in a pentagon and one in the center

Top left 水 water

Top right 風 wind

Top 火 fire

Bottom left 土 earth

Bottom right 雷 thunder

And the middle 九尾 Kyuubi

Things were finally turning up Lars.

{at the entrance to Konoha}

The two Jonin where shocked when a cloud ninja with a slash thought his head band jumped down in front of them.

"excuse me, but may I talk with your Hokage?"

The two looked at each other. Then back to him.

"um…we'll have to check"

{thats chapter 8 hope you liked it}

and I'll say again, I have never written a lemon before so you understand why it wasn't very good, also this week I will be taking the finals so no update this week:(

R&R no flames


	9. little note

Note

I've gotten a few PM's asking about the "Uchiha Lars sharingan" in my photo bucket.

Lars will NOT get the sharingan in this fic. That is for a fanfic that I'm making and just wanted to put those up before I forgot them.

So no need to worry about that.

"Red" as I have titled it will not be out until I have finished this one.

Thank you for reading this and I will be posting a new chapter next week, after my finals.


	10. Happy Belated Mother's Day

Now on with the story

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 9

Well I'd just like to say that is seems I have been using the wrong 'from' in the title…but who cares?

And Yugito will be in the parings but not for a while

Chapter Nine** Happy Belated Mother's Day**

Lars and Kushina had once again found that the **Jiongu **had much more of an effect than they had first thought.

"did….did I just do that?" she asked looking at the now collapsing building.

She had just meant to close that door hard to show her disproval with the store clerk for not letting Yugito shop here. She didn't mean to completely destroy the place.

Lars looked on with a smile than started to laugh at the poor dumbass that had tried to kick Yugito out. He did and Lars was planning on killing him later tonight but this was way better.

"wow Kushina-kaa-san! That was amazing" Yugito said as she sat on Lars's shoulders.

"I got to say mom, that was pretty brutal" Lars said as he took Yugito off is shoulders.

Kushina on the other hand was a little shocked by what she had just done.

"wow" she then jumped a little and let out a squeak as she felt Lars give her firm butt a hard grasp.

"I love it when you show how powerful you are" he whispered into her ear.

He didn't care that more than a few people saw him so this. Hell he didn't care if anyone seen him with two of the few people he loved. The fact that they had the same blood was not a problem.

Just than two ANBU jumped down.

"Lars-sama. The council has summoned you" then they just disappeared.

Lars sighed and turned.

"I'll see you guys at home" they nodded and he disappeared.

{council chamber}

Lars appeared inside the room. He looked around to see that all the clan heads and heir's were there.

"you called" he said with a annoyed expression.

His father looked worried. _'Jiraiya-sensei was right. He doesn't even look like a ninja anymore'_

He was right. As Lars had gained immortality he changed his appearance.

Minato took at good look at his youngest son. Lars was now a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair that features fringe bangs with upturned spikes in the back and a topknot in the shape of a crescent moon. He wore a patterned red kimono, decorative white obi, and golden armor adorned with a lion, spiral designs, and clawed gauntlets, rings fastened to the collar of his kimono, and an accessory on the knot of his obi. The back of his kimono features a stylized "46" design as his clan symbol. The Namikaze clan symbol

One of the council members spoke up.

"Lars Namikaze. We have received reports that you have shown the ability to control thread to such a degree that you can immobilize up too sixty people with this technique. Normally we wouldn't ask owe ninja how they perform their techniques but this is a different matter" then one of the elder council spoke up.

_'Danzo'_ Lars thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"yes and we have reports that you have been able to use all five elements and even combine them"

This got Lars a little worried.

_'how the fuck did they find that out? I haven't even used it one someone yet_' realization came to him.

_'some one was spying on me? How? I would have sensed them' _

That got Minato's attention as well.

"I'm sorry Danzo-san but I don't have such a report. Would you mind telling me how you have something that I don't?" Minato didn't like to be uninformed, and he didn't like it when it was Danzo who was the person who know.

Danzo kept his 'stone face' and replied just as calmly.

"one of my ROOT ninja's saw him training and was stunned when he saw young Lars using techniques of all five affinities. He even saw him use some sort of black thread that come out of his body. His right arm to be precise. He even saw him use** Lava Release**" he said as he motioned one of his hands, then the light dimed and the recording started rolling.

{Lars's personal training field}

Lars stood facing three of his clones as he went through some hand seals.

{ To many to put down}

"**Water Release Water Dragon Bullet"**

A massive water dragon came out of the ground and shot at the Lars clones.

One clone made a hand seal of its own.

Snake

**"Earth Release Earth Spear"**

Once the close said this his skin turned much darker. He sat down bracing for impact.

Another clone used a different hand seal.

Ram

"**Wind Release Pressure Damage**"

He exhaled a giant ball of wind at the water dragon. Cutting though it but it simply rebuilt itself

_'damn it'_ it thought as it disabled, by putting too much chakra into the attack.

Another clone saw this and smiled.

Tiger-Dragon-Bird

"**Lightning Release Roaring Lion**" Blue lightning crackled off his arm then shot in a perfect beam that cut right thought the water dragon. This time it stuck. His own persona jutsu proving to much for the common water one.

_'so they want a power fight?_' he saw the last two clones go through the same three hand seals.

Tiger-Dragon-Bird

"**Lightning Release Roaring Lion**" the two clones said simultaneously. Putting their arms right next to each others as they molded their together.

The real Lars went through a few hand seals and took a deep breath.

Bird-Dragon-Tiger

"**Lightning Release Charging Lion**" purple lightning formed a lion around him, he then lifted his right arm and brought it down. The lightning lion then took off at the two clones, their technique fading on contact with the house sized lion.

It came crashing down on the two clones, only one escaped.

Once the dust and smoke cleared Lars could see his clone making a Rasengan.

_'so he wants so do things that way huh?'_ he then focused some wind chakra into his arm and the arm detached.

He pointed it in the direction of the clones and it shot forward.

The clone seeing this decided to just go all out. Canceling the Rasengan he went though some hand seals.

Dog-Monkey-Rat-Dog-Rat-Monkey-Dog

_**'Genjutsu Interrupting Cow'**_

Just as Lars's hand would have made contacted, a Cow fell on the arm. Effectively stopping his arm.

Lars face-faulted at being caught in such a ridicules Genjutsu.

_'why the hell did I make that again?_' he thought as he got up and dispelled the illusion.

The Lars clone was laughing it's ass off at how simply Lars's attack was stopped. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice Lars appear right behind him.

Monkey-Rat-Horse

"**Lava Release Melting Pool**"

The ground around the Lars clone turned into lava and he fell in.

"GHHHSAHASHADD" the clone screamed as it dispelled.

With that the video ended.

{back with the council}

The entire council looked on with amazement. A ninja that could use all elements and even combine them.

That was unheard of.

Lars didn't seem to like any of this.

"how the hell did your ninja get into MY personal training ground?" he almost yelled.

Danzo smiled "that is not of importance, the fact that you are able to use all charka natures is-" he was interrupted by a kunai cutting his cheek.

"then why don't you tell the council how you have a sharingan in you right eye? Or about the other ten in your arm?" Lars asked angrily.

_'I they think I'll just give up how I got this powerful than they have another thing coming'_

The council gasped at this. Even Danzo looked shocked.

"and what do you have to support this crazy notion of yours?" he smiled, but then his smile faded as Lars held up a bunch of bandages. The bandages that should have been covering this eye!

"ANBU" Minato called out and just as he did fifteen ANBU surrounded Danzo.

"take him to the holding cell" they nodded and with a poof the ANBU and  
>Danzo disappeared.<p>

"just cause Danzo has been found out for being a traitor doesn't mean your off the hook Lars" Minato said giving his best 'tough dad' face.

Lars looked pissed.

_"_what happened to 'you made a powerful technique and its you're to use as you see fit?" Lars asked crossing his arms.

Minato sighed at this.

"that was different. Lars there is a difference between a B-rank jutsu and being able to use all five elements and mixing them" Minato said trying to sound convincing. He still thought that, but if had only not been seen he wouldn't have to ask. He would rather have Lars say it himself than be ordered to.

Just as Lars was about to respond a kunai came through the window. A kunai with a paper tied to it.

_'explosive tag!_' Lars thought as he jumped out the window.

Just as he made it out the room it went off.

{outside}

Lars landed in the roof of one of the many building that surrounded the Hokage tower.

_'who has the balls to attack the Hokage tower?' _he thought as he looked around.

"did we get him?" a gruff voice from behind him asked.

_'wait, I've heard that voice before' _

{little flash back}

_A seven year old Lars stood on a rock in the middle of a training field._

_"so Iwa ninjas huh….then again who else would be stupid enough to attack me" he crossed his arms._

_"kid do you really think you stand a chance against a Jonin and a Chunin?" the tallest member of the two man unit said as he stood up._

{End little flash back}

_'I knocked him out but didn't kill him, but why the hell did the ANBU keep him alive?_' Lars thought as he turned to face the ninjas. They were on the building right below and to the left of the one he was on.

_'three Iwa Jonin? How are they this far into the vil-'_ he then remembered that this was Konoha. He painted the entire Hokage mountain in broad daylight, and they didn't even notice until he was already done.

"whatever. I'll just kill them and get home and maybe have some fun with Kushina-chan" a perverted smile came to his face as he went through hand seals.

Dog-Monkey-Tiger-Dragon-Rat-Hare-Ram

"**Ice Release Frozen Prison**" the three Jonin where caught in a sphere of ice. Then one of them poofed out of existence.

"fucking shadow clones"

"die Namikaze!" one of the Jonin shouted as he throw some needles.

_'shit I can't dodge them all' _

Lars quickly jumped and dodged all but one needle. Sticking him right in the shoulder.

He actually started to get dizzy.

He quckly went through three hand seals.

Tiger-Ram-Dog

**"Wind Release Wind Disk"**

Just as he said this the Iwa ninja's head was taken off by a highly compressed wind disk.

_'that's some strong ass poison'_ was the last thought that went through Lars's head.

{three days}

Lars opened his eyes to see the familiar ceiling of the Konoha hospital.

He noticed that he was now just wearing pants, and nothing else.

_'guess those threads don't help against poison. Good thing I had the Kyuubi's chakra to stop it, or I would have been a corpse' _ he tried to sit up he but found that there was a weight on body. He looked down to see Kushina laying on him.

"mom?" as he said this she looked up.

"Lars!" she moved faster than Lars thought possible and hugged him.

After a few minutes of crushing him she let go and now was sitting on his stomach with her legs on either side of him.

"happy to see me huh?" Lars asked as he smiled.

Kushina just smiled at him before capturing his mouth with hers.

After they broke apart Lars couldn't help but notice that there was a seal on the door and windows.

_'so we won't be disturbed'_ a perverted smile came to his face. He could feel the heat coming off of her pussy. He put his arms around Kushina's hips and pulled her closer to his own burning groin.

"I was waiting in the shower for you to come home" she said with a small pout. "and I find out that you were poisoned"

She crossed her arms behind his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. She felt his hard member twitch against her pussy.

She gasped at the feeling.

"then what are we waiting for. I still have to give you your mother's day present" he whispered into her ear before flipping their position. Now with him on top and her legs wrapped around his waist. He was so horny and he could tell by how Kushina was rubbing on him that she just wanted to get right to it.

As much as he loved the taste of her, he knew the day was young and he didn't mind eating her out when she had his spunk already inside of her.

They were a little on the weird side. After all not many people could say publicly that they enjoyed fucking their mother.

And Lars was ready to shout it from the roof tops. But back to what was important.

He started to rub his hard dick against her wet pussy.

Kushina was going mad with Lars's teasing.

"don't play around Lars-kun *gasp*" she felt him push into deep into her.

He stopped when he had no more room left.

_'damn cervix, always getting in the way'_ then a smile crept across his face.

He pushed in even harder and felt the tight opening give way to his throbbing member. Kushina moaned out in pleasure. The felling of him so deep brought on a mind blowing orgasm. Her inner walls closed around Lars as entered her womb for the first time in sixteen years.

"home sweet home" he whispered followed by a small laugh.

He slowly started to pull out only to stop half way and thrust in again. Several more hours would pass of the two changing positions and orgasm after orgasm they kept at it until Kushina started to pass out.

They laid on the hospital bed, Lars underneath his mother, her hand running through his long blond hair.

"you have such a beautiful hair color" she said as she pulled him closer. Lars smiled and nuzzled into her naked body. His sent all over her, and the smell of sex stained the air as he took a deep breath.

"I don't know, I think red is much more beautiful" he said as he pulled his hips back a little bit, his cock still inside of her, making her let out a shuttering sigh.

"so tell me what life was like in your dimension" she asked as Lars's eyes widened.

"w-w-what are you talking about?" he asked worriedly. _'how did she find out?'_

"you were talking in your sleep. About the Kyuubi and some people who I know you don't like here as if they where your closet friends. Not to mention the Kyuubi told me about something being off about you, and when she heard you talking about Uchiha Madara and Sasuke she put two and two together" she finished.

"how long were you here?" 'how _much could I have said in such a short amount of time?'_

She giggled and tapped his nose.

"you're my mate Lars-kun, I never left your side" once she said his Lars's eyes widened again.

"but what about-" she was cut off by her raising a hand to his mouth.

"Kyuubi never really liked him so she never mated with him, being a Jinjuriki means if I chose a mate Kyuubi has to agree. It not just me in my body"

The two were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't even notice someone undo the seal on the door and walk in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The two lovers looked over to the door to see a rather angry looking Sora.

_'of course she would be the only one able to brake these seals'_ Kushina thought as she looked over to her daughter.

Lars gave her a equally angry look, making her take a step back and lose her own look. She didn't know Lars could look so pissed at her. He may love her, but interrupting his mother's day gift was just plane rude.

"I'm giving Kaa-san her mother's day gift. I don't see you giving her one" he added with a small smile. Sora's eyes widened.

"your gift is fucking her?" she didn't seem all that angry anymore. More disappointed that he was not with her.

Sora looked down, her long red mane of hair covering her face.

She whispered a few things neither Lars or Kushina could hear.

"what?" Lars asked, a smile returning to his face as he guessed what she said.

She looked up with a look of determination.

"I said 'I forgot to get something and would you mind if I joined you" she asked with a serious look.

Lars looked over to his mother.

"well?" he asked playfully. He had a feeling she would say yes. And of course she nodded and kissed her youngest son.

Sora walked over to the bed and as she was about to sit down she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She turned around still in the persons grasp and smiled when she came face to face with Lars.

_'a shadow clone'_ she thought as she kissed him…..then broke its neck, causing it to 'poof' out of existence.

Lars gave her a questing look.

"I've waited six years to see you, I'm not setting for a clone" she said as she crossed her arms.

He smiled and the three got repositioned on the bed.

_'this is going to be a great night_' he thought as he once again felt energized.

{five hours later}

Just as the three were about to start up another round a ANBU entered the room

"Lars-sama" he kneeled in front of the bed with three people under the covers.

The three looked over to the ANBU.

"yes?" Lars asked glaring at the ANBU.

"Hokage-sama as asked that I find you and bring you to his office, there is a mission that he believes only you can handle"

Lars sighed and nodded.

"I'll see him after I show and change" with that the ANBU nodded and left.

{Hokage tower} six hours later

Lars had finally gotten out of the shower and the grasp of two very horny red heads.

_'what they say about them is true'_ he thought as he opened the door to his father's office.

"oh yes fuck me deeper Minato" Hana cried as he did just that. Lars was taken aback by seeing this.

He couldn't help but notice the similarities between him and his father.

One. They looked very similar.

Two. They bother love ramen with a almost cult like following of it.

And three. They both were rather on the longer side, Lars more so then Minato but it was a close race.

"ahem" Lars cleared his throat and the two quickly got behind the desk.

"Lars! What are you doing here?" a painting Minato asked as Hana tried to get her pants back up.

"you called. don't bother Hana-san I won't be here long" he noticed that she was having much difficulty with the item of clothing.

Hana's only response was to get behind the desk.

Minato quickly got into 'Hokage mode'

"right. Lars, you are to go into the heart of Wind Country and find and kill Mukade, he's a-" Lars cut him off.

"missing ninja that is headed to the ruins of Rōran, the place that you sealed at the beginning of the war" Minato gave him a questioning look .

"how do you-" "I was in your office a while ago and read it"

"….oh. well since you know you will be going on a solo mission. Remember this is a SS-rank mission. I know you're ready for this" he said as he smiled to his youngest son. Lars may be doing his wife but at least she wasn't with some ass who would just go and fuck any piece of mea- never mind.

"okay see you when I get back" he said as he took the mission scroll.

{YEAH chapter nine}

I know it's a little rushed but i really wanted to start on the next chapter, and as for the lime, I'm not all that good at describing sex so I'll just leave that for other people

Next chapter

**The Lost Tower**


	11. The Lost Tower

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 10

Chapter ten **The Lost Tower**

{Part one of the Lost tower}

The Suna desert

853 miles away from any human life.

Lars jumped out of the way of the fist of a puppet as he collected chakra into his left hand. Pulling his arm back.

"I said fuck off" he yelled as he pushed a Rasengan into the puppet, completely destroying it. The force form the technique also launched Lars in to the air.

He landed on one of the many broken pillars that scattered the area.

Sssssssssssssss

"what the hell is that noise?...oh yeah explosive notes" he jumped out of the way of the blast.

_'I knew I should have found the puppet master first. Why the hell did I just walk out there?'_ Lars smile to himself as he once again landed in a different pillar.

_'I guess I'm still a lot like I use to be'_ he looked over to the now gaping hole in the ground.

Lars's shoulders slumped.

_'I don't have Sai to make that bird thing. *sigh* I'll have to run now'_ he ran and jumped into the hole. The chakra blade clanging against the Hokage's hat that he had on his waist.

Again he smiled, using charka to give him a slight grip on the tower as he slid down the pillar.

{Flash back}

Lars stood in front of his father. The Inuzuka girl had left after it turned out that Minato had a few more things to say.

Lars had just finished filling some papers.

"Yugito is now officially part of the Namikaze clan. Congratulations Lars, you're a dad" Minato smiled. Now he had a granddaughter. Even if she was the daughter of the Raikage.

Lars returned the smile, but it quickly faded as he brought more serious matters.

"and what about the Kumo Jinchuriki that had come here a few days ago?" he asked while he admired the new blade he had gotten to fight and kill the ex-puppeteer.

"he will be given a evaluation and will be under strict surveillance until he has proven that he will indeed be a loyal Konoha ninja. And before you ask, no you cannot adopted a thirty two year old man"

"but on to more important things, for you mission I'll just recap. we had a spy in Suna, until he found the Kazekage's forbidden puppetry technique and now he plans to use Ryūmyaku. So you know the Ryūmyaku is a chakra that in found deep under the earth, and something I sealed back when Sora was just two. Me your mother, and five others went on a mission to stop a ninja that was using the place to enhance his peppertree technique. Unfortunately I sealed everyone's memory's of the entire event. I gave myself a note to not undo it, and I don't ever plan too, so all I can tell you is that you will be fighting someone so powerful that me, Kushina, Shibi Aburame, Choza Akimichi, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Mikoto Uchiha couldn't beat"

This got Lars's attention. In his dimension Kushina, Mikoto and the Sannin didn't go on the mission, then again almost nothing was the same here.

Something else he said made Lars rise a question eyebrow.

"you'll need to wear some sort of I.D. in case you meet any other Konoha ninja" he reached into his desk and pulled out a Leaf headband.

"no thanks…but I will take this" he said as he grabbed his father's Hokage hat. Minato looked a little shocked, but smiled.

"very well. Lars Namikaze I am granting you the rank of Hokage for this mission" Lars raised an eyebrow again.

"you can give people the rank of Hokage?" Lars asked as he fastened the hat to his obi.

"I'm the Hokage, I can do whatever I want. And this way you out rank anyone you meet, but keep in mind that it is just for this mission" Minato gave him the 'Hokage face' causing Lars to have to hold back a laugh.

"just don't do anything stupid, like get yourself killed. Kushina would do unspeakably horrifying stuff to me…butt stuff" he whispered the last part.

{end flash back}

Lars had been running for a few minutes now and was now in the Ryūmyaku sealing chamber.

"hey twiggy! Get the fuck back from that seal or so help me I'll brake you in half!" Lars yelled at the thin puppet master.

The very long bridge between them was of no real concern. He was sure he could make it over before any-.

A massive purple beam of light came out of the seal as Mukade absorbed the seal.

"fuck" Lars then took off and jumped into the light.

{some place back in time}

Lars lay on the ground. Slowly come back to life as he felt one of his six hearts fully conjoin with him, showing him that the trip had indeed been very stressful.

_'ow my fire heart, how the hell did Yamato survive that?_' he thought as he heard a girl singing in the back ground

"the light rising above the tower"

"thoughts boil and run high"

"dragon path to be protected"

"pierce with a shining blade"

"look to the sky"

"Sand, wind may rage proud, blossoming…."

Lars looked around to see he was in the base of a tower, the girls voice was echoing off the walls, making it hard to just be able to pin point her, so he got up and looked left to right.

"…bright sun dance in flowers and never will it die"

He looked over to find that the girl that was singing was a redhead teenager in a pink shirt sitting in a broken pillar.

"the light flowing in spirals…"

"hey"

The girl gasped and turned to see who had called her.

"where is this place?" Lars asked the girl with long red hair.

Her response was to slid off the pillar and run away.

"hey! Wait?"

He chased after her as she went down some stairs, he stopped at the doorway to see to puppets aiming at him.

_'fuck' _

he got ready to deflect the Kunai but once they got to the doorway they just bounced off. Lars stepped back from this.

_'what the hell?' _

And to make things weirder the puppets charged him but once they got to the doorway a purple sheet came over the door and once they pushed though they broke to pieces.

He looked back to the door to see stone walls close it.

"hey!" but the door was now sealed shut.

_'I can all ways just break it down'_ but he decide to go with the less destructive option. He simply broke through the ceiling.

He jumped from pillar to pillar then to broken ledges and what not until he made it to the top.

After breaking the glass that was in his way he jumped out and landed on a grassy field. Making sure the Hat and blade were sill on his hip he continued until he looked up.

'wow' were his thought as he gazed upon the unbelievably tall buildings.

_'I'm gonna need a better look'_ he then took off jumping off the trees and buildings.

He stopped when he found what he thought was some sort of cross section. He looked around.

"Amazing"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He turned to the sound to see three puppets coming his way.

They landed around him.

The first one punching at him with a spinning bladed hand. He easily ducked but the energy gun that the other one had was a bit more tricky.

He jumped out of the way just in time.

"So you wanna play rough huh? Okay"

Ox-Tige- a beam a purple light shot at him.

He had to stop his jutsu to move out of the way in time. He landed on the side of a bridge.

_'shit' _he grabbed his side at the pain of half molding chakra. What people didn't know about purple lighting was it was a natural chakra technique, it was a 'sage technique' but Lars would never admit that, but it being natural chakra meant that if you only 'almost' use it your pretty much giving you chakra net work blue balls.

He jumped away from the robot puppets. Hoping that the pain would subside.

{a few minute later}

Lars was officially having a bad day, not only did the pain increase but now there were nine puppets after his ass.

He heard a clanging noise.

"the chakra blade!" he remembered as he looked at the hat.

He quickly grabbed it and pushed normal chakra into it. Making it a full length sword.

A smile came to his face as he started to cut thought the chakra threads that connoted them to their controller.

After all nine were disposed of he put the blade away.

Wwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_'huh?'_ he looked up to find one more puppet wit hit face opening up and shooting a laser at him.

It shot completely destroying the bride that he stood on. Sending him into the building below.

{inside the building with a new sun roof}

"why do they keep shooting at me?" he yelled as ten more puppets come through the hole his body made.

"that's it you've pissed me off. I'll show you why I'm the youngest Kage!" purple lightning started to come off his body.

"**DIE**" he yelled as he pointed his hand at the ten puppets, sending a beam of pure energy into the puppets. Completely melting them.

"well that was unpleasant" he then noticed a very familiar chakra.

He looked over to where the seven chakra's were.

He immediately recognized them.

_'Two of the three Sannin, sensei, Kaa-san and Tou-san, Mikoto-chan and someone I don't know'_

_'time travel'_ he thought.

He turned away from the chakra signatures.

"and here I thought I was going on a solo mission" he shook his head and jumped out of the building.

{outside}

Lars was jumping from building to building, when he spotted a mass of people chanting 'queen'

_'why the fudge not…mmm fudge'_ he thought as he jump on to a building near the tower the people were surrounding.

{inside}

"Sāra, you need to address your people…it's what your mother would have wanted"

The young Queen nodded.

"of course Anrokuzan-sama" she smiled and left to get ready.

Anrokuzan smirked evilly as his 'human puppet' left.

{out on the balcony}

Sāra waved to the people at the bottom of the massive tower. Until a hand came out from behind her and gave her a harsh push. Sending her stumbling forward to were the platform gave way.

{with Lars}

"damn should have seen that coming" Lars jumped and caught her not even twenty feet from her falling point, and jumped off to the ground.

{the ground}

After a flawless landing, Lars felt the girl move.

He looked down to see her looking back at him. Blue met red as the just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. When they both realized how close they were to each other they slightly pulled away, a blush visible on both their faces.

Finally a cough brought them out of the moment. He set her down and a quick 'thank you' was given and a 'you're welcome' as well.

Once Lars saw just who it was that interrupted him expression changed.

"ANBU? This is a one person mission. What are you doing here?" he asked. _'I'll have to play the part of unknowing time traveler. That is if I want them to listen to me_' he was right, how many ninja would just follow some guy that said he was the Hokage.

The seven ANBU looked at each other, but didn't reply.

"state your name and rank" Lars ordered to seven ANBU that were now in front of him.

The ANBU didn't seem to want to comply. Then Lars did something that sort of terrified a few of them and startled the rest.

He focused Kyuubi chakra into his eyes. Making them red with black slits.

"are you deaf? I gave you an order. State you name and rank" Lars decided to show a little hostility but putting his hand on the chakra blade, more to have them see the hat then to grab the knife. He knew he could probably beat all of them with some effort.

The ANBU at seeing the hat and what they heard earlier, they put two and two together.

_'he's the Hokage!'_ they thought in unison. The fact that his charka reserves were more then all three of the Sannin put together was also a factor.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin" the toad mask was removed to show a thirty year old Jiraiya.

"Uchiha Mikoto, ANBU and Jonin" the raven mask was moved to show a beautiful woman in her mid twenties.

"Senju Tsunade of the Sannin" a slug mask removed to show…just a plan Tsunade.

"Uzumaki Kushina, ANBU and Jonin" Fox mask was removed to show a late teens Kushina

_'right Sora would be two, she didn't retire until I was born, but damn is she hot'_ Lars thought then he looked to the others.

"Namikaze Minato, ANBU and Jonin" woodpecker took off his mask to show a very young Minato.

"Akimichi Choza, same as the rest" he said with a smile.

"Abu-" he was cut off by Lars waving his hand.

"that won't be necessary. I just need to know I was in the right time line…and I'm not, so it doesn't matter, but I have to ask, you're here for what reason? I was never told that a ANBU team was sent out to

Minato answered "to protect queen Sāra, but maybe we should be doing this in a more privet place"

{Random tower}

Lars leaned against a wall in one of the corridor in the massive tower.

"so you're the Rokudaime Hokage" Kushina asked.

Lars just nodded. He knew he could say anything, and just seal their memory's later. So he wasn't doing any real damage to the time line.

Everyone looked a little shocked. Jiraiya looked confused.

"how old are you?"

Lars just smiled at him.

"sixteen" once again the ANBU members looked shocked.

Mikoto just had to ask.

"how long have you been Hokage?"

"a while" he said with a increasing smile as he looked over to his future mother. In his last life he was Hokage for years before he died. That was a while.

"you know, your get even cuter when your older" he said making her blush. Choza cut in with an important question

"but more impotently what do we plan to do with Anrokuzan and the Ryūmyaku? We can't just let him make a puppet army and take over the world"

Sāra seemed to had an opinion that she felt she needed to share.

"Anrokuzan is not a evil man!" she yelled causing the ninja to look to her.

"and he would never try to do such a thing and I will not stand here and listen to your lies" she turned around and let the corridor.

Lars chuckled and turned to one of the many window.

"you'll find a way Choza sensei. As for me, my mission is to kill the missing ninja. So the Ryūmyaku and puppets are your problem" he waved as he was about to jumped out the window, but stopped when Kushina grabbed the back of his obi.

"you have some of the Kyuubi's chakra, and you have the Namikaze clan symbol on your back. Who are you?" it sounded more like an order then a question, but Lars thought he might as well tell them. She let go in order to let him turn around.

"my name is Lars Namikaze. Now good luck" once again he was stopped, but this time it was Minato.

"here, take this" he held out a **Flying Thunder God **kunai.

Lars just smile and pulled out one of his own.

"you've given me a few of those. If you need me, just throw one I'll be able to sense it" he then jumped out the window. Leaving seven very stunned ANBU in his wake.

{End chapter 10}

Yeah the Lost tower! And before you get all mad, no Lars does not know the **Hiraishin** technique, but being Minato's son he does have a few of the kunai. To keep his family same after the almost assassination of Lars he gave everyone in his family a couple of the kunai.

and I know they believed him really fast, but think about it.

he looks like Minato

he has a very large amount of chakra

he destroyed those puppets really fast and has **Flying Thunder God **kunai

Also I didn't want to make this a harem but if Masashi Kishimoto keeps making HOT redheads it is. So for you people who don't like it sorry.

Kushina

Sora

Asami

Mito

Kyuubi

Nibi

Yugito

and Sara, only for the lost tower arc

and someone new

And I might still add someone so _'shrugs shoulders'_ sorry if you don't like it.

And yes Lars is still following Sara. But he's being very stealthy about it. You know follow the trail of Reese's pieces and you'll find James Woods…or in this case follow the princess and you'll find the puppeteer.

Next chapter. Will Lars get with the princess or will he get show down? Will I actually write a lemon for the act or will I just mention it? Find out later on…

Lots of love form the guy that killed you: The Lost Tower act

R&R

Questions from people who asked

Q "Why is it so short?"

A "I like to keep them short enough so I can update often and have enough info in a chapter and not make it too long. In my own experience I'll stop reading a fic cause the chapters are too long"

Q "how long it the whole story going to be?"

A "I think maybe 25-30ish to 35-40ish chapter"

Q " Most of what you write seems kind of rushed"

A "I don't rush, I don't even finish a chapter when I start writing, I'll get up and go do something and forget that I even started writing for that day. So if it seems rushed I don't know why. It's just how I write"

Q "What did u mean by Minato was sounding like a boat?"

A "you know a motorboat they go "but-but-but-but" and that s what he was doing"

Q "Seriously... Can you PLEASE tell us why his middle name is Kakuzu... You never did explain that as far as I remember..."

A " the Death god wasn't Lars to make the world more interesting, so he was giving him hints to become immortal. Like having Kushina name him after someone who was very close to being immortal"

Hope that covers everything, Peace


	12. The Immortal Puppeteer

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 11

little note, I wanted for Lars and Sara to have at least one love scene so watch out for the lemon that comes out of no where.

p.s. lemon was written by my friend Yellowgreen

thanks yellow!

Chapter eleven **The Immortal Puppeteer**

{In a elevator}

Princess Sāra was going to the top floor of the building as she thought angrily about the ninja.

_'Lars and those ninja don't know anything about Anrokuzan! How dare they say such things about him!_'

The elevator stopped and Sāra began walking down the hall.

_'I shall prove Anrokuzan's innocence!'_

(outside)

Lars jumped up a building to try and find the girl.

_'why the hell did I jump out that window? I almost died'_ he thought as he landed on the ledge of a building.

{Back with Sāra}

As she walked, a door opened. Someone grabbed her.

"Ah!" she screamed as the person pulled her into a room, slamming the door behind her.

The hooded person let go of her and walked over to a group of people with pitchforks.

'_these people… So there really is someone after my life'_

One of the people walked over to her.

"are you the real Sāra?" the woman asked as she looked over the girl.

Sāra didn't seem to like this and yelled at the woman.

"I am Queen Sāra! If you want to kill me, at least try without sneaking around!" the people raised their weapons.

"give it back to us" the woman ordered. Sāra had a questioning look.

"give back what?" she asked._ 'I didn't take anything'_

"if not, we don't know what we will do" the supposed leader of the group said. She was followed by chants of 'Give it back' by the people standing behind her.

"we're serious" the woman said as they raised their weapons again.

The door opened, and faster than anyone could see, Lars was in front of Sāra with his chakra blade glowing.

"have no fear princess. I won't let anything happen to you" he said as the 'assassins' stared to panic.

One of them covered their head saying 'spare me!'

Lars raised an eyebrow at this.

"huh?" he asked as he lowered the charka sword. The lights turned on to show they were in a storage room.

The people took off their hood to revile commoners. Lars just couldn't help but comment.

"what the hell kind of assassins show their faces? And kids? What the hell?" he asked and pointed the sword at the woman in the front of the group. A fat kid walked forwarded.

"I'm Sarsi. I'm one of the bad guys" once again Lars lowered his blade. A little shocked at their stupidity.

The leader of the group spoke up.

"I'm sorry. My name is Masakoto" she said with a bow.

"we have a favor to ask of Sāra-sama" Lars couldn't help but face-palm at this kids words.

"you threaten to kill someone to ask a favor? How do you say thank you? Bomb someone's house?" he asked as he put away the knife.

"wait" Sāra interrupted Lars "what do you people want me to return?"

{outside a few hours later}

Fireworks went off in the sky as the people celebrated something. The streets were filled with parade floats and people.

Off in the shadows a manhole cover was moved.

The fat kid Sari and Masakoto, claimed out first. Followed by Lars, and Sāra. They ran up to a wall and kneeled in the shadows.

"It's beautiful!" Sāra said as she admired the festival. Lars walked up next to her.

"huh what is?" he said looking out, only to see a bunch of people partying.

"the parade seen from here is much more beautiful" she said as she looked on with happiness at the beautiful sight.

"…" Lars wasn't sure what to say. He never was a 'party' person. Mostly cause his last life, a party meant he was going to have to run for his life. Even after he became Hokage, they weren't out to kill him, but he still felt uneasy when there was one going on.

"this parade was started by Anrokuzan. It was the cheer me and the people up after my mother's sudden death" she finished.

Lars didn't seem to like that, but before he could say anything Sari cut in.

"that's strange" Sari said as he turned back to the party. Sāra looked at him angrily.

"what's strange?" Lars asked before Sāra could. the fat kid looked back to him.

"everyone makes fun of Sāra-sama, calling her a puppet princess" this surprised her.

"Puppet princess…" Sāra repeated with a tone of disbelief. Masakoto smacked the buy on the back of the head.

"Baka, shut your mouth!" they boy nodded, Masakoto turned to Sāra.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but it is true what he said. Everyone had their family taken away one morning. Being told it was Sara-sama's orders" Lars looked over to the red headed princess.

"damn, you ordered that? You are cold" Lars said with a small smile.

"I'm like you more and more" he added and put an arm around her. she turned to him.

"that's a lie! I never gave such a command! And unhand me" he did but still smiled.

"it's true" the little boy said, cutting into their little conversation. The two looked over to him.

The boy continued "My father and big brother were taken away"

"there are rumors that there are weapons being made in the country for war. So everyone is here to beg Sara-sama directly" Lars nodded and once again put his arm around Sara.

"see, It's just like Choza sensei said. He's making a puppet army" she pushed his arm away and turned to him.

"that's a lie!" she yelled. She continued.

"then why do so many of the people welcome me so passio-" the fat kid interrupted.

"no one is happy" he stated. Sara turned to him.

"then what about the people enjoying themselves?" she asked. Lars's eyes widened.

He pulled out his chakra blade and pushing chakra into it he threw it. Three 'people' drooped. He ran over to one and grabbed it and brought it over.

Once he was over he dropped it. The now identified puppet raddled as it hit the ground.

"their all puppet… Sara look" he bent down and put his hand on the puppet, channeling chakra into it. His purple chakra mixing into its system and the thread that connected it started to glow as new chakra rebuilt its path. The chakra started to glow and follow the line, once it got to the top it made other lines start to glow, until the entire sky over the 'people' was glowing purple. He stood up.

"you see that?" he pointed to the pipe that the strings were coming out of.

"that's it were the puppets are being controlled" Sara's eyes widened.

"the power of the Ryūmyaku feeding the city is flowing in that pipe" Lars looked back to the sky. His chakra no longer running through it. Pipes started to glow as Ryūmyaku went through them.

"and the pipes now feed chakra to the puppets" he crossed his arms.

Suddenly music started to play and the doors of the tower opened.

A puppet Sara came out.

Sara gasped at the sight.

"what… is that?" she asked looking at the other Sara. Lars leaned back on the wall. Trying to get out of sight of the puppet guards that came out.

"looks like there is a new queen, and his name is Anrokuzan" Lars said with a small laugh at the end. Sara not wanting to believe it shook her head.

"no! that's a lie! Anrokuzan-sama would never do that!" she took off into the crow of puppets.

Lars just shook his head.

"girls gonna get herself killed" he said as he turned to the two people that were with him.

"you know where I could get some ramen?" he asked as the two sweat dropped.

{a few hours later}

The puppets where starting to leave as Lars decided to follow them to find her again.

"where the hell could a ramen stand be…and Sara" he added as a afterthought.

He started humming the song he heard Sara sing the first time he woke up in this time.

After a few more minutes of walking he heard the song again.

He looked down an stairway to see Sara sitting in front of a stained-glass window of a mother holding her baby.

"that's the song you sang when we first met. It seems like just yesterday I was chasing you as two puppet guards were trying to kill me…actually that was this morning" Lars then sat down on a step next to her.

She looked over to him.

"it's the song that my mother always sang. It was Anrokuzan who persuaded my mother to use the power of the Ryūmyaku for the sake of the people. With my mother's control of the power of the Ryūmyaku and Anrokuzan technology, Rouran grew into a city with a thousand towers in no time, but she died in the middle of fulfilling her wish… Anrokuzan was the only one with me by my side when she died. There was no one else"

"I was an orphan once, but I found people that wound up being closer then family, and I even found a lover that was a mother figure at one point, and even though most of them are dead I learned something important. To never give up and to always do my best" he smiled as he continued.

"even if I had to die to get to them in the first place…" he look at the glass art the glowed in the light from out side.

"you got something important from your mother, too. Right?" he asked as he leaned, closer causing her to blush.

"w-w-well yes…" he leaned in caching her lips with is.

After the shock of getting her first kiss, she started to return it. He had saved her life twice in one day. Not to mention he was very handsome. She'd go so far as to say 'girl pretty' and he certainly knew how to kiss.

He moved his hands to her sides and wrapped them around her. She moaned into his mouth, and a few seconds later he pulled away.

"is that cool-mint-ice?" he asked as he licked his lips. She nodded and laughed a bit at his action.

_'I wonder what she tastes like?'_ Lars smile changed from loving to perverted.

Sara seeing this couldn't help but blush some more.

"Lars-kun… you have to understand, I'm a princess, and you're a-" she was cut off my Lars .

"I'm the son of the ruler of my village. The strongest village in all the elemental countries. I pretty much the closest thing a prince in the ninja world" and once he finished saying that she kissed him. She seemed happy with that answer.

Things got much more intimate as Sara pushed him back on the stairs. It was uncomfortable. But by far not the most uncomfortable thing Lars had had sex on.

She stopped as she was now on top of him. Lars seeing her look of trouble said something to ease her mind.

"you know, for time travel to work it has to have happened all ready" it didn't make sense to her, but then again what had today?

{This part was written by Yellowgreen}

**Smut start**

Lars caught her mouth with his, and with her still a little shocked by the contacted, he slipped his tongue in as well.

"mmm" she moaned into his mouth as he explored her body with a masterful touch.

While she was so distracted with his deep kiss, he slid a hand under her long dress. A muffled 'eek' was heard as Lars slowly pushed his middle finger into her wet and tight entrance.

Her legs tightened around his waist as he moved his finger inside her. She pulled away from the kiss for air.

She gasped as Lars found her g-spot. He smiled as her pussy clamped down hard on his finger. Indicating her first orgasm.

He smiled as she gasp for air on top of him. Her beautiful pale cheeks covered with a deep blush.

"let me guess, you've never even been touched here before?" he asked as he decided to add another finger.

All she could do was nod as she felt the weird and wonderful sensation of Lars's gloved and metal covered fingers inside of her.

He made sure not to use the one with claws. He smiled at how cute she looked, his thought went on to how cute she would look without any clothing on. He opened his fingers inside of her, trying to loosen her up as much as possible before entering her with his big cock. He leaned in close.

"do you think you're ready?" he asked as he lightly kissed her neck. Again she nodded.

"if it starts to heart, just tell me" he lifted her slight and pushed her back to she was no sitting on his thighs.

He undid his obi, and moved his red kimono out of the way of his pants. He then leaned back on his elbows. He smiled at her and she got what he meant. He wanted her go you as fast or slow as she needed. He didn't want to hurt her, and who knows how she will reacted when he is inside of her.

She put her hands on his waist. His toned body under her was making her go crazy. His body was perfect. She had never seen a man without close before, and sure Lars always had his kimono open, but even then all you could see was some of his chest.

So she continued and unzipped his pants, a massive budge all ready viable.

_'how big is he?_' she thought nervously. She slowly pulled the clough out of the way to release his fully erect cock.

She could help but gasp at the sight. Then again who wouldn't at seeing a eleven inch dick. She couldn't help but notice the metal piercing in the tip. At the sight she paled.

Lars seeing her worry decided to comfort her.

"from what I've been told it feels amazing inside of women, but then again they were ninja so I'm not sure how it will feel. If you want I can take it-" he was cut off by Sara shaking her head.

"no…I'm sure I can take it" she said with determination in her voice. He smiled at her as she positioned herself at the top. His head already starting to drip at the heat of her pussy being so close.

She grasped it with one soft and slender hand. Lars body flexing at the heat of her hand on his already pulsing cock.

Sara took a deep breath then slowly started to lower herself on to his head. The warm metal coming in contacted with her wet lips. She moved her hands to his shoulder to support herself.

_'one inch down_' she told herself as her hymen reached its limit, she stopped as she felt a sudden pain as she now lost her virginity.

Her finger nails dug into Lars shoulders as she grabbed hard from the pain. She stayed like this for a few seconds as Lars just supported her back with a hand, and put his hand on her pelvis. His hand started to glow as she suddenly felt the paint start to leave. He didn't want her bleeding everywhere, and he didn't like seeing her in pain.

"better?" he asked as he put both his hand on ether of her sides.

She nodded and once again started to lower herself onto his engorged penis. After a few minutes as she adjusted to his size. Lars, seeing that she was ready moved a little, now with her entire weight on his pelvis, he slowly started to pump into her. Pulling out about four inches and pushing it back in. Sara started to rotate her hip without even realizing it. Her lust now completely in control of her actions.

Lars started to kiss, and nip at her neck. This combine with the sensation of him sliding into her, she couldn't help but cum.

Lars felt her tens right away, her walls clamping down tight on his hard dick. She was a little disappointed that he had yet to reach the same point as herself.

"is-is something wrong?" she asked, not being able to make him orgasm was a huge hit to herself confidence. As if to answer her question, Lars thrust deep into her and wrapped his arms around her, brining her close to him as he reached his own release.

Sara gasped at the feeling of him going so deep and at the now hot thick liquid shooting inside of her. The combination of his seed splashing inside of her and with him being so close sent her into yet another spasm of pleasure.

The both gasped for air as they held each other. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" she said, then her eyes widened at realizing what she said.

Right before she started to stutter and go on about meaning something else, Lars kissed her deeply. He then slowly pulled away.

"I love you too. My princess"

{2 1/2 hours and many, many orgasms and a few energy pills and some small medical jutsu}

**Smut end**

Sora stood up and looked to Lars.

"I must find out the truth about this city. The queen has the ability to sense the flow of the Ryūmyaku. If I can confirm where the Ryūmyaku of the pipe is connected to, then…" Lars getting where this was going got up.

"Then let's go" he had out a hand and she took it as the they exited the stairway. They followed the pipes and found two other people.

" Masakoto and… that fat kid, where are you headed?" he asked to two commoners.

"we were looking for you, but looks like you found us" Masakoto smiled at seeing the two.

"hey, how are you calling fat?" Lars just glared at him and he shut up.

"we're headed to find the place where the Ryūmyaku flows" Sara told them and they were now headed.

Then Sara and Lars looked up to the pipes.

"we should probably get going"

Then the four of them took off with Sara leading the way.

{at the exhaust pipe}

They stopped at a massive collection of pipes going into the ground.

"this exhaust pipe is the relay point transmitting the Ryūmyaku flow"

Lars looked over to the two people following.

"if we find your family, we'll definitely rescue them. So, please wait here with your friends" Sari seemed upset.

Sara saw this. "I swear on my honor as Queen, we'll save your family" the fat one nodded.

Masakoto patted Sari on the back. "let's go back to the other" he nodded and the two left.

He opened the grate. "you ready?" she nodded and they both went down to the exhaust vent.

{in the vent}

Lars and Sara were walking though the surprisingly big vent.

"Here" she said pointing down. Lars nodded and kicked the grate. He jumped down and then caught Sara as she followed.

"sure is steamy in here" Lars noted as they walked through it.

He heard Sara gasp.

"look" she turned him to look at the people chained to a giant wheel. By turning it they made more and more puppets.

"would you look at that. Those chains look expansive" even in this dire situation Sara smiled at the new lover.

"but we should probably do something" he crossed his arms.

They both looked at the situation down there.

"puppet soldier" Lars stated as he looked at the literal hundreds coming out of the factory powered by Ryūmyaku. Sara looked on, stunned.

"I can't believe this. Anrokuzan kidnapped the citizens to create these soldiers"

Lars looked over to his current favorite redhead.

"what do you think we should do?" he did want to know her plan. Even if he had his own.

"we need to stop this immediately" she looked around, following the Ryūmyaku.

Her eyes narrowed at one spot.

"take me there" she pointed. Lars raised an eyebrow.

"I don't really think this is the place for that, but if you-" he was stopped by Sara smacking him on the head.

"no not that. The Ryūmyaku can be stopped from there " Lars oh'd and picked her up bridal style, and jumped off to the back of the massive room to sneak around.

She ran over to the square and kneeled.

"this is an order from the Queen, stop and control the flow of the Ryūmyaku" she then held her hands over the 'eye' in the middle of it. A purple ball around it.

"kyuu kyuu Noritsuyo" and she pushed the ball of energy into the eye, stopping the Ryūmyaku.

"wow" Lars said as he jumped down to Sara.

"that should do it" she smiled as Lars came over to her.

"did you stop all of it?" he asked as he looked around.

She nodded " I've completely stopped the flow of the Ryūmyaku directed to the factory" Lars grabbed her a kissed her hard. She was surprised at first but returned it all the same.

"your incredible" he said as he smiled and touched his forehead to hers.

She gasped as she heard the puppets start to pull the puppets together.

"what?" she asked as she and Lars looked around.

"what are you doing here, my Queen?" a voice came from above them. A rather fat man in a robe walked on to the plat form above them.

"Anrokuzan?" Sara yelled. Lars's eyes widened.

"wow, you got FAT!" Lars yelled at the presently plump puppeteer. Anrokuzan glared at the comment.

Sara actually giggled a bit, but quickly regained her composure.

"I have stopped the flow of the Ryūmyaku! I will not allow you to use this power for war!"

Anrokuzan didn't seem to convinced that this was a problem. Sara continued.

"I command you as the Queen, stop the production of the puppet weapons and release the people kept prison here this instant!" as she said this one of the workers dropped dead. She didn't see this but Lars did.

_'better not tell her about that'_ he thought as he made a 'oh my' face.

Anrokuzan smiled at her. "oh, so you found out. Which means, I can't let you live" Sara looked surprised.

Anrokuzan continued with her stunned,

A puppet will be enough to replace you, since the puppet army is already finished. I no longer need you to control the Ryūmyaku" to prove his point he had puppets march forward.

Lars turned to Sara.

"take everyone and run"

"what?" she asked in surprise.

Lars smiled. "remember, I have to kill him first" he pointed to the missing ninja.

"and don't worry. I'm the closest thing to immortal there is" he smiled as he made a hand seal, and the puppets marching toward them stopped as ice incased them.

He turned to Anrokuzan.

"are you really Mukade? Cause if you are than I restate my previous comment" he cleared his throat "Wow you got FAT!" he yelled.

**{cliff hanged no jutsu} **

To get things straight . Lars was a fire and lightning type ninja, so it was his fire heart, so it was his heart that was crushed when he went back in time. So right now he's running on the Wind heart, and has a extra lightning one…but not a fire one

"why the little smut?" cause it is impotent to the story

Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask R&R


	13. The Ryūmyaku's Power

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 12

Chapter twelve **The Ryūmyaku's** **Power**

"Wow you got FAT!" Lars yelled to the crazy puppeteer.

Anrokuzan just laughed. "You, leaf ninja, told the Queen some useless information… it's been six years since we last met" Lars just smiled

"for me it was only yesterday. I don't care if you became too fat to move, and have to have puppets do things for you, I'll still kill you" Lars put out his arm and black threads came shooting out.

Sara seeing this blushed. "Lars! This is no time to use that!" she yelled very quickly. Remembering their 'privet' moment, and something that Lars did with those threads.

Lars blushed at this, and Anrokuzan didn't know what the hell they were talking about, but he started to laugh.

"I had forgotten that roughneck's name… I am the minister of Rouran, Lord Anrokuzan!" Lars didn't seem to take him seriously.

Some more puppets rushed at him.

Lars simply held his arm with threads already out and some threads shot out and pierced the puppets.

"**Explosion Releases Imploding Fist**" Lars just loved that explosion release didn't use fire chakra. It was so convenient.

Needless to say, the puppets exploded.

Anrokuzan looked surprised.

"so, your threads can explode" he said with an uneasy sound in his voice.

"oh I can do much more then that" Lars smiled as the fat puppeteer took a step back.

_'this is not a problem'_ "you little techniques won't help you. I told you I've finished the puppet army" he yelled as he sent more puppets after him and Sara.

Lars seeing them go for her jumped in front of her.

"**Water Release Opening Moon**" with all the steam in the air, making a massive guillotine out of water to crash through all the puppets was not all that difficult.

"you go through and I'll take care of the big pig over there"

Sara nodded and moved through the destroyed metal soldiers.

Once Lars turned to him, the parts of destroy puppets came up around him.

_'well fuck'_ he thought as he felt his limbs being restrained.

All the puppets formed into one giant one with Lars in the stomach.

Sara looked over to him.

"Lars!" Sara yelled as she saw him being restrained.

he tried to move but it seemed he just couldn't move.

"well this sucks" he said as he stared to push threads all throughout it. In a few seconds he would be in control of this massive puppet.

"you feel that? That puppet is draining your charka" he smiled as he saw Lars's angry look.

The fat man looked over to the stunned princess.

"stop this, Anrokuzan!" Sara yelled.

He smiled at her worry for the leaf ninja. He took a step, and the platform he now stood on started to move.

"I give you my eternal thanks, Sara-sama. You've helped to fulfill my great ambition…in place of your dead mother, but you are of no use to me now. Die like your mother" he laughed at the end.

Sara put together what he meant.

"you…killed…my mother?" she yelled.

"you finally figured it out. Your mother was a cunning Queen. She saw through me and refused to assist me"

Sara looked on the edge of tears.

"you are a great puppet. Just like one of mine, but, it's time to replace you with a real puppet"

Lars was still running thread through the puppet. _'all most'_ he thought as he felt one the arms be completely taken over. A small smile came to his face.

Sara was now crying as Mukade walked to her. Lars didn't like where this was going.

"Mukade! You were once a leaf ninja, have you already forgotten rule number one?" Mukade actually stopped.

"what? 'never betray the village'? I think I'm a little passed that" he added with a laugh.

"no, never underestimate your opponent!" he yelled as he moved the puppets left hand.

This shocked the fat puppeteer.

"what is this tremendous amount of chakra?"

Lars just smiled.

He moved the hand of the giant metal bug looking puppet, and much like he had done before, thick black threads shot out.

"you think they make anyone Hokage? I'm the most powerful ninja in fire country!" he yelled as the giant hand started to glow with wind charka as he sent a blade of chakra at him. Effetely cutting him into a bunch of little bits.

The puppet Lars was controlling fell to pieces.

Once he touched the ground he ran over to Sara.

He held her as she cried.

"you're not a puppet" she looked up at him. She smiled as he help her up.

"thank you" she kissed him deeply. They stopped as the heard the voice of the 'dead' man.

"I am **invincible**!" he yelled as his body was pulled back together. He stood up and moved his hands, having puppets stand up as he did.

He laughed as he throw his own robe over himself and after a second rose up as a giant puppet spider.

"**Look, this is my ultimate body!**"

"oh my that is one ugly bug" Lars grabbed Sara.

"**die here with Sara!**" he lifted up two of his 'legs' and the 'feet' became huge blades. He swung, but with Lars being skilled in the art of evasion, simply moving out of the way of them was not all that hard.

After dodging some drills and puppets they got to a wall.

_'perfect'_ Lars thought as he once again dodged a drill form the puppet spiders mouth.

"**It is useless to run!**" he yelled as he back them up to a wall.

Lars smiled as things went the way he had hoped.

"seal" he said as threads shoot up out of the ground and held the puppet army.

"**WHAT?**" Mukden yelled as he was pulled to the ground.

Puppets started to explode, causing Lars's threads to brake. Kunai with explosive tags.

"what the hell?" Lars looked in the direction of the kunai.

Seven ninja jumped down.

Minato landed in front of his future son. Lars let Sara down.

"you did wel-" Lars interrupted him with a punch to the gut.

"you asshole! I can only use that technique three times a day! It would have crushed him, and I used it twice before even coming here!" Lars yelled angry.

He went back over to Sara.

he looked back to his future father "he's your problem now! Come on Sara, let's get the people out of here" he smiled as he talked to her.

She nodded and they both went over to the imprisoned people.

"**Shadow clone**" Lars said as he made a familiar cross shape with his hands.

"get them unchained" he ordered, and his clones got to work.

Once everyone was free, Sara talked to them.

"your families are waiting for you on the surface. Hurry, this way" she motioned for them to follow her.

Lars looked over to see the ANBU weren't having a very easy time with the spider puppet.

_'might as well help'_ Lars sighed as he charged up a Rasengan. He jumped over to Mukden and pushed the ball of chakra into the giant eye.

The ball exploded and started crushing the puppet into the ground. Once it stopped, Lars jumped to were the ANBU were.

"you had trouble with that?" he pointed to the messed up bug puppet.

The ANBU sweat-dropped, but Lars's eyes widened as he turned to the crater.

"**do you think you can beat me like this?**" he said as he got up. Parts of the puppets coming to him to fix and make him bigger.

He was now a big ant.

"**I told you I am invincible**" they looked over to Lars.

He sighed.

"you think you are any where close to invincible? maybe you never heard of me. I am Lars Kakuzu of the Jiongu, I am immortal!" he started to gather chakra and the ground around him started to crack, but before he started a technique, Choza put his hand on his shoulder.

"leave it to me!" Lars smiled at his teacher, he cancelled his technique, he could always count on him. Lars nodded and jumped away.

"**Partial Multi-Size Technique**" he yelled as his fist and arm grew, and he punched the ant into the ceiling.

"Shibi!" Minato called out to order his attack. The bug user nodded.

"**Secret Technique Beetle Sphere**!" a mass of bug shot out to the puppet and encased it. He had his chakra drained and fell to the floor, creating a crater as he did.

The seven ninja walked over to the hole.

"did we get it?" Kushina asked as they looked into the hole.

Chakra strings shot out of the hill and pulled parts of puppets into the hole.

"oh no" Mikoto had to dodge a rather large mass of crushed puppets.

Mukden's voice rang out. So loud that Lars , and Sara could hear it.

"**Allow me to show you the ultimate power of the puppet weapon**"

"**My new body!**" he busted out of the hole so revile a… they didn't even know how to even describe it.

{with Lars and Sara}

People came out of the newly formed hole. Courtesy of Lars's Rasengan.

The fat boy from earlier saw his family.

"Father! Brother!" he yelled as they ran over to them.

"Honey!" Masakoto called out to her husband.

Sari looked over to the two saviors.

"thank you Sara-sama and Lars-sama!" after a few seconds of greeting the ground shook.

"everyone! Move away from here quick!" the gourd erupted, and the giant puppet thing came out of the ground with a bunch of redheaded clones on it.

Minato and the other ANBU jumped out of the hole.

He looked over to Lars.

"Take them out of here!" Lars nodded.

"Alright everyone, follow me" they followed without question.

He turned to Sara. "you too, you're the Queen, they are your people" she nodded and the left to the town square.

{Town square}

Everyone got to the center. panting and exhausted, they made it.

Lars looked around.

"the towers become walls of defense so that monster will not be able to come near" everyone took a sigh of relief…until one of the towers were knocked over. People started to panic.

"**SARA! SARA!**" he held out his hand and chakra strings came off and wrapped around her.

She gasped. They pulled her up, and made her start to chock herself.

"shit" Lars said as he went though some hand seals.

"**Sara, you are useless and a stupid puppet princess. Your role here is finished. Die quietly"**

Just then Lars finished the head seals for his technique.

"**Wood Release Great Forest**" he held his hands in the Snake seal, and wood shot out of the ground and wrapped around the giant puppet, sealing its chakra temporarily. Also braking the strings holding Sara.

He ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

She coughed a few times.

"Lars" he smiled at her.

"you have to protect you people" he handed her his chakra blade. She nodded, and took the knife.

Lars looked over to the ANBU, and once again they seemed to be losing.

He ran off to help them.

{The little fight}

Kushina pulled Mikoto out of the way of a energy shot.

Tsunade cursed as she landed.

"we can't summon?" she asked as she found she could not call her slug.

"it's the Ryūmyaku. It effects all jutsu. I don't know how that Lars kid even did it. None of my seals are working ether. Only pre-made ones work" Jiraiya said as he landed on a building.

Mikoto went through some hand seals.

"**Fire Release Great Fireball **" the fire didn't do much but piss off the big bug thing. Mikoto didn't look happy. Her technique seemed to be much weaker than usual.

All of the sudden black threads stabbed it. Pushing it back.

"**Explosion Release Impacting Needles**" were the threads priced exploded. Lars landed next to Minato.

"still not stopping it? And where's Choza?" he asked as he crossed his arms. As if to answer his question he heard…

"**Multi-Size Technique**" a giant Choza was now standing in front of the puppet.

"are you really just trying to destroy it?" Lars asked, not looking to impressed with his father and teams handy work. Minato shock his head.

"we are trying to find a way to destroy it, he will just keep rebuilding himself" he said as he pointed to the spot where Choza hit, it dented in, but fixed its self.

Lars decided that he would try to help. He took off his kimono, and held his hands in the Dog seal.

"**Separate**" he said as the seal on his back started to glow. With the glowing his back started to bubble and thread started stabbing though. With a grunt of pain, three masks shot out of his back, and started to take form.

Bull mask with a massive body, a large set of horns and a bullring in its 'nose'. His **Earth** heart. This was the third biggest one.

The three eared dog mask. The **Lightning** heart, and the smallest of them, it was about the size of Akamaru.

Lastly, the fish mask, or **Water** heart, the second biggest.

"there that should help" Lars said as he dusted himself off, and put his kimono back on.

The seven ANBU stood in awe at what had just happened.

The thread monsters started shooting off random jutsu's at the huge puppet. Being sure to make all the chakra count.

{With Sara}

Puppets started to walk toward the people.

She turned to the people.

"come, the puppets cannot enter the room of the Ryūmyaku" she yelled to the people, and they followed as she led the way.

{back with the fight}

"Every time we hurt him he just rebuilds when the lightning hits him" Jiraiya yelled in frustration.

Lars this finally understood why Anrokuzan was trying to kill her.

_'she can stop the flow of all__ the __Ryūmyaku'_ he looked over to Minato.

"we have to get Sara to the heart of the Ryūmyaku's flow. She can stop it permanently" he yelled over the his father.

Kushina seemed to have a problem with that.

"but he'll just follow us when we leave" she said as she dodged a energy shot.

Right before Lars was about to say something, Choza spoke up.

"Lars, Minato, Kushina. You three go and get her there, the rest of us will give you as much time as possible, and don't forget you thread monster things"

Lars smiled at this. Calling back the three, he finally remembered why he favored his teacher over his real father.

"don't go and die sensei. You still have to teach me the body expansion jutsu" right before Lars was about to jump away he turned again.

"I'll see you in twenty years" he waved and jumped off.

{Cliff hanger}

For the hearts.

Mask: Dog

Chakra: Lightning

Appearance: a dog the size of a human, black and glows yellow

Height: 5" 4'

Status: Alive

Mask: Hawk

Chakra: Wind

Appearance: a fat blob with thin stick wings, black and glows blue

Height: 30"

Status: Sealed

Mask: Salamander

Chakra: Fire

Appearance: walks on all fours, is very close to the ground and is very long, has a red glow

Height: tall: 25" long: 60

Status: Dead

Mask: Bull

Chakra: Earth

Appearance: a minotaur, that has a tan glow. thanks to the use of seals, Lars can fit a lot of thread in his back.

Height: 100ish feet

Status: Alive

Mask: Fish

Chakra: Water

Appearance: a four legged monster with its front legs much shorter than the back ones. Has a

Very long tail, with a sword in the end of it

Mask: Fox

Chakra: Kyuubi

Appearance: a small Kyuubi, and the biggest one at over 150 feet. Blows black.

Status: Sealed

sorry it took so long to update, but I have just bought a new lap top and had to transfer all my story's

Be sure to review so I know what you think of my story.


	14. End of the Line

Mom= Kaa-san/chan

Musume = daughter

Musuko=son

Father=tou-san

Lots of love form the guy that killed you 13

Chapter thirteen **End of the Line**

The lost tower final act

"Every time we hurt him he just rebuilds when the lightning hits him" Jiraiya yelled in frustration.

Lars this finally understood why Anrokuzan was trying to kill her.

_'She can stop the flow of all__the__Ryūmyaku'_ he looked over to Minato.

"We have to get Sara to the heart of the Ryūmyaku's flow. She can stop it permanently" he yelled over to his father.

Kushina seemed to have a problem with that.

"But he'll just follow us when we leave" she said as she dodged an energy shot.

Right before Lars was about to say something, Choza spoke up.

"Lars, Minato, Kushina. You three go and get her there; the rest of us will give you as much time as possible, and don't forget you thread monster things"

Lars smiled at this. Calling back the three, he finally remembered why he favored his teacher over his real father.

"Don't go and die sensei. You still have to teach me the body expansion jutsu" right before Lars was about to jump away he turned again.

"I'll see you in twenty years" he waved and jumped off.

{With Sara}

"the door won't open" Sara yelled as Lars and two ANBU jumped down. Lars walked over to his flustered lover

"Mind if I try?" she nodded and moved out of the way.

Lars pulled his arm back and formed a purple Rasengan, he brought it forward and smashed through the door.

"See, not so hard" he said as Sara just smiled at him. She turned to the people.

"Come on, let's go" everyone followed.

They ran down a ridiculously long stairway.

Lars ran beside Sara.

"Sara-chan, we need you to seal the Ryūmyaku permanently, it's the only way to stop Anrokuzan" he said as he ran alongside her.

She nodded.

"If you can stop him long enough, then I can stop the Ryūmyaku and you would be able to kill him at the same time" Sara put together what Lars had meant.

Lars gave her one of his trade mark 'Naruto smiles'. Something he hadn't done in almost twenty years.

{With Kushina/Minato/Lars}

The three ninja looked up after feeling a shock wave.

"Guess they got taken out or had to retreat. Looks like it's up to us" Lars said as he saw the giant forum of the bug puppet as it crashed down the stairs.

The future Hokage looked over to his son as he went through two hand seals.

"Let's see if I can't give us some more time"

Tiger-Snake

"**Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees**" as Lars said this massive root shot out of the walls of the enormous staircase, wrapping Anrokuzan in a mess of tress and roots. Effectively stopping, the mad puppeteer.

Kushina and Minato couldn't help but be impressed by the sight of the technique.

"A wood release technique? How can you do that?" Minato asked looking back to Lars.

His response was to give him the 'not the time for that' face. Then Lars remembered that his father was not the best at picking up on emotions.

Thankfully Kushina was.

"Minato-kun, I don't think now is the time for these kinds of questions" she told him while pointing up to the now thrashing puppet.

The blonde Hokage rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

And after a quick 'right' the three continued down the stairs.

{At the bottom of the stairwell}

Lars had just jumped down the fine a rather familiar sight.

'_Wait… I know this place'_ he thought as he looked around the huge open tower.

'_This is where I first saw that skinny little fucker'_ he laughed a little as this was the place he had started this mission and this is where it would end.

"**Ryūmyaku Great Dragon Fire**" the deep voice of the puppet monster rang out as a purple light shot out at him.

'_Fuck'_ Lars thought as he quickly went through a few hand seals.

Snake-Tiger-Ram-Dog

"**Wind Release Great Dome**" he yelled as wind chakra spun around him in a sphere. Pushing the fire away and reflecting it back at the same time.

As Lars was doing this Sara had just finished closing the Ryūmyaku. Minato seeing this took the shot.

"**Shadow Shuriken**" he said as the throw a shuriken that multiplied into a few thousand.

The rain of chakra enhanced metal easily cut through the puppets armor, now that the Ryūmyaku no longer making it powerful, it simply fell from his 'body'.

"Lars! There's his weak point!" Minato yelled, pointing to the now visible ant puppet in the monsters chest.

"Right" Lars put his hand together.

Dog

"**Rather of Kami**" and with an upper cutting motion, Lars launched a black and purple fire ball in the shape of a fist into the puppets chest.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**" Anrokuzan screamed as he was burnt to a crisp and as he thrashed to try to put the fire out he rolled into the lava like Ryūmyaku that had collected in a small lake at the bottom of the tower.

At last the animated terror was no more.

Luckily or not, Lars had started to glow white at he was being pulled back into his own time.

"Lars!" Sara yelled as she ran over to him. He caught her in a hug as she started to cry.

He held her close and whispered something into her ear.

She pulled away slightly to look at him, and with all the strength she could muster, she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Once the kiss had ended, Lars noticed that all the Konoha ninja where now with them.

"I almost forgot" he said as he reached into his tool pack. He pulled out a knife that had a red seal on it.

He looked over to the eight ninja.

"You can't remember any of this" he said as he throw the knife right between them. A red sphere of light ran around them.

The eight ANBU fell over, with no memory of anything that had happened here.

He then looked over to Sara. He put a hand on her cheek.

"Don't forget me" he said as he started to fade from that time line.

Now all alone with no one but herself, and eight sleeping ninja. Sara cried.

"I will never forget you, Lars-kun" she whispered to herself as she held the chakra blade that he had given her.

{Normal time line}

Lars stood outside of the ruins of a once great city.

He looked up to see what time it was.

"10 AM huh? So it's been an hour" he thought out loud. He didn't feel the need to hurry. So he sat down.

An hour passed with him just sitting on the flat ground. He could easily see the sky now that the sand storm that he was met with had gone away.

"Hey" a women's voice called to him as he looked over to her.

He smiled at seeing the girl's appearance.

She looked to be in the early twenty's, she had long blonde hair with eyes as blue as the sky, and a skin tone that matched his.

This was his and Sara's daughter.

His smile faded as he only felt one chakra. He felt his heart sink as realization struck him.

"So… Sara is not with?"

The woman in front of him looked away.

"Yes, my mother died when I was very little. But she asked for me to come here on this date and speak with a man named Lars" she said as she looked away.

"You wouldn't happen to know any one by that name would you?" she asked with a small frown.

Now normally Lars would never lie to such a pretty girl, but with the war and the now incredible amount of money on his head… he wasn't sure he could keep her safe as well be the father figure she needed, but then again she was already grown. Did he really have the right to put her in such a position?

Lars made up his mind.

"Sorry, never heard of him" he said with a shrug. The girl nodded and turned away.

After he was sure she was gone he done something he hadn't done since the first time he was deployed.

He cried, not like before where it was out of sadness, now it was much worse.

He felt a spot in his heart get ripped open.

The blonde woman he had met was his own daughter and he couldn't tell her. That and now one of the women he loved had died. She had died years before he had even met her.

But thing couldn't always be what you wanted. She was his daughter, and if someone found out than her life was in danger.

He wiped away his tears and took off in the direction of Konoha.

{With the blond girl}

"So my Queen?" a fat man asked as he helped her into her caravan.

"Just like mother said. My father would always be looking out for me" she put her hand over her heart and sighed.

"It's better this way, and after the war is over I'll talk to him again. Now to the land of fire. We have to meet with the fire lord in three days." She finished

"yes Queen Kushina"

{With Lars}

Two days later

Lars landed in front of the gate and walked through with just a quick flash of his ID.

He sighed as he walked around the village.

'_why is my house in the middle of Konoha? it's way too far from the gate'_ he thought as he continued walking, but stopped as he saw a store sign

'Yamanaka flower shop'

'_hmm, maybe getting Yugito some flowers wouldn't be such a bad_ idea' he thought as he entered the shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. How can I help y- hey you Sora's brother. Lars, right?" Ino asked as she leaned over the counter to get a better look at the handsome young man that had just walked into her shop

"Yeah, that's me" he said as he looked at the large array of flowers. Ino seeing that he was indeed looking for something chose to suggest something.

"The violets are in season, but might I ask who and what they are for?" she asked as she now stood right next to the time traveling ninja.

"They are for my daughter" he said in a very serious tone. Ino's eyes widened.

"You-your daughter? How- you're like six years younger than me, how could you already have a kid?" she asked in a toned of disbelief. Just as he was about to enlighten her, the door opened up to let six people in. well six people and a dog.

Lars turned to see, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Akamaru, and his brother's team. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

Lars couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Sakura had gone 'missing'.

'_They will never find her body'_ Lars thought as he recalled how he repaid the pink haired girl.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"L-Lars? Oh my Kami, we all thought you died" he said as he ran over and hugged his brother. Getting a look of confusion from Lars.

"What are you talking about? I was on a mission" he said as he pushed the happy Naruto off of him. Again Naruto looked shocked.

"Yeah, you were sent on it like six months ago" this was met by a look of panic by the immortal ninja.

He pushed his brother out of the way and took off to his home.

{The Namikaze home}

Kushina sat on the couch with Yugito in her lap as they read a book.

"Hey mom, when is dad coming home?" the little demon container asked as she looked straight up to see her mother figure.

Kushina frowned and hugged Yugito. As if to answer the question for her the front door was blasted open.

Lars ran in to the house.

"Kaa-san, musume" Lars called into the house.

"Lars-kun/Tou-san" was heard as Lars turned to catch the two girls as they tackled him to the ground.

"Your home"

{end chapter 13}

I know it is short but I was having trouble writing this. I just couldn't think of something to happen. When I first started writing this I had a little time line made and it has kept to that, but I never made a way for a transition to take place I've had to just wing that part.

MEGA IMPORTANT

I've gotten a lot of people asking for a name change for Lars, and you have bugged me enough. Fine I will change it.

There are four choices.

1 Akuma

2 Kakuzu

3 Haku

4 suggestions

Just put one of the three there or if you have a suggestion then put the name and the meaning and I'll take it into consideration.

If no one votes then it will stay the same, and **Naruto** is not an option

One more thing, if you notice some misspelled words then please don't go and comment about it

'that's not how you spell that' or 'it's _ not _'

if you can't figure what I'm trying to say out then PM me. Other then that I don't care if I put teh instead of the, if you have any questions then don't be afrade to ask

Thank you and remember **R&R**


	15. It's on

AN{ hey everyone Alexandersson here. Just like to say some important stuff.

the names. It seemed that this whole name poll was for nothing seeing as 'Lars' won by seven votes. So… moving on, I did notice that I did seem to bring back Hinata in the end of the last chapter, but I'll fix that in this one.

Chapter fourteen **It's On**

{in the Namikaze house}

As Lars was being crushed by two very happy women, he couldn't help but think back to the flower shop.

'_Was that Hinata?_' He thought as he looked to the door.

Kushina and Yugito caught the look.

"Something wrong?" Lars looked confused, and she didn't like that look on her son.

"I think I met Hinata in the flower shop, but I couldn't have. If I did that would mean that the entire war was started for nothing" he said as he turned back to his family. The two seemed to know what he meant.

And Lars being the need to know kind of guy had to ask.

"What?" he crossed his arms. Not liking the look of 'I know something you don't know'

Kushina smiled. "That was Hanabi. She looks a lot like her sister"

Lars nodded. "Makes scene"

And with that. the mystery of '_what the hell? How is Hinata back'_ was solved

{A few hours later}

"So you went back in time and met my old team back when we were young?" Kushina asked as Lars finished his tail of his most interesting mission.

"Yup" he said as he took a sip of his tea. Yugito taking a drink of her own as she sat on Lars's lap.

"And?" Yugito asked and leaded backward.

"'and' what?" he raised an eyebrow at his daughters question.

"you did that thing where there is more to the story but instead of saying it you go and look off and try to look all wise and stuff" she said as she looked up to her new father.

"I'll tell you when you're older" he laughed as Yugito started to pout.

"Would you look at the time" a new voice said as the three turned to see Minato walk in. Kushina giving him a mad look causing Minato to flinch.

Yugito looked on and after a little bit of thought asked something.

"Hey tou-san? If that's your tou-san and Kaa-chan. Then how come you're with her and she's not with him?" this caused Lars to laugh a bit.

"Cause sweetie, our family is weird like that. Now come on, it's a little too late for you to be up" this was followed by a 'aww' of sadness from the little demon container.

{again a few hours later}

Lars once again found himself telling in full detail the mission. Excluding the 'privet monuments' he and Sara had of course.

"And then I came here" he finished.

Minato had a thoughtful look as he digested what he had just heard. Time travel was not unheard of. There were a few times people would go missing and come back raving about the past or future, but he never looked too deeply into it.

But his train of thought was interrupted by Lars.

"How has the war gotten along with me gone for so long?" he asked with a smile. Lars didn't mean to toot his own horn but he was a huge factor for the leaf to keep some much of Kumo during the war.

The look on Minato's face changed from happy to serous.

"While you were traveling though time, Konoha had lost a rather large part of lightning country. Even with the help of Bee, and seeing as Kumo seemed to put in extra effort in trying to kill him. We had to deploy him in a different country" Minato was about to continue but stopped as Lars glared at him.

"And where did you send him?" Lars asked in a dangerous tone. Causing Minato and Kushina to have shivers go down there spines.

"I just have him in the team in Iwa. Nothing too dangerous" he said as he thought to himself.

'_Does he really think that little of me?_' Minato knew that his youngest didn't hold him in the highest of regards but what Lars was implying was just a little overboard. He decided to just bring it out into the open

"Lars, I've noticed for some time now that you have been acting a bit-" he was cut off by a ANBU showing up in the room.

"Sir, the Raikage has been seen just outside of fire country"

Minato looked shocked by the news.

"So he wants a rematch huh? The guy just doesn't know when to give up" he stood up with confidence and turned.

"if he wants to fight then he'll get one"

{end}

Sorry it's so short but I wanted to post something now because this week I'll be camping and since I'm supposed to be "enjoying nature" I can't bring my lap top. And that means I won't be able to work on this. Again sorry for the shortness.

I will be able to bring my phone and it has internet so I'll check the reviews and PM so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask

Also while I was reading some fic's I came across a rather interesting one. Its called "**mindless"** by Sasuke fan No .1. I think it's turning out rather well and noticed that no one besides me was reviewing. Now if you are a writer you know just how important reviews are. How else are you supposed to know if people liked it or not.

it's under Naruto/Akatsuki

just if you have time you should check it out.

Again I won't be able to work on my fic this week to yeah

**R&R**


	16. bout time

Lots of love from the guy that killed you 15

AN some people have asked what happened to Sakura, and I would just like to say that she is indeed dead. How even what he did was so horrid and I just couldn't bring myself to write it. As you can tell I am not a very big Sakura fan so if you really want to know then just use your imagination. Think lots and lots of pain and blood and guts.

Chapter fifteen **bout time**

{Just outside of Fire Country}

Two large groups of ninja stood across from each other.

One made up of Lightning ninja and the other Leaf.

Lars couldn't help but notice that almost all the clan heads and their kids where here.

Minato stood in front of his army's. Since the Kage's had decided to just come out and fight, they had their ninja pull back to the borders.

"So you've come to die 'Yellow Flash'" A yelled across the field that separated them.

Minato just crossed his arms and smiled.

"I'm sorry A, but I couldn't hear you over how many times I've kicked your ass" a good portion of the leaf ninjas laughed at that.

Lars, who was standing next to Minato, didn't find the joke very good.

'_It wasn't even funny'_

"Would you shut up and just fight the guy already?" once he said it the Raikage looked over to him.

His eyes widened at the sight of the 'Immortal' Namikaze.

"YOU!" he then pointed to Lars.

"Yes?" Lars was doing his best to look uninterested. He may not be able to die but even he felt pain, and if there was anyone who would be able to cause him pain… it was one of the five Kage's.

"You kidnaped my daughter! Where is she?" he yelled across the field.

He looked confused for a little but then a smile came to his face.

"Oh! You mean my daughter. Yeah, after I met her I gave her the option to go back to lightning or come to Konoha with me. As you can see she chose to come with me, and then I adopted her" hearing this made A become even more furious.

"Lars Namikaze. I challenge you to a fight to the death!" he then took a step forward.

Minato on the other hand wasn't having any of it.

"You came here to fight me Raika-"Lars quickly interrupted him.

"Father, there is no reason for you to waste your time fighting someone so weak. Please allow me to take care of this" Minato was taken aback by this. Lars had never been a very loving child… to him at least.

He let out a sigh knowing that he didn't really have a say in it. He knew Lars was probably one of the few people strong enough to fight him and win. So fighting the Raikage was no real threat.

"Very well"

{In the middle of the field}

Lars appeared in front of A.

The younger of the two had to look up to 'face' his opponent. A, seeing just how short Lars was compared to him couldn't help but smile.

"Well crushing a shrimp like you won't be too hard"

Lars just leaned his head to the left slightly.

"You do know I'm sixteen, right? I'm normal high. And even by normal standers, you are freakishly huge. What are you, like eight maybe nine feet tall?" he asked as he rested his hand on his hip. He didn't take the Kage very seriously.

'_His chakra is nowhere near where it was when I first met him. Why are people so weak here?_' right when he thought this he was brought into his own mind as time seemed to stop.

'_**Have you ever considered that you are just much stronger then you used to be?**_' a deep voice was heard in his mind.

"Kyuubi? When were you able to talk to me?" the monster fox's voice was all he heard.

"_**My chakra is in your back, and is now flowing through all of your hearts. So it is only normal that I would be able to talk to you. It's so sad that I won't be able to physically touch you until you're in range of your mother**__" _

Lars sighed.

"Listen, I'm kind of about to be in a death match with one of the most powerful people in the world. So could we continue this at a different time?"

"**Very well but I must warn you. Your fight will be very disappointing**"

This got Lars interested.

"What do you mean?" she giggled at his ignorance.

"**Have you not noticed the power you have? With my chakra in all the hearts they are much more powerful. Not to mention that you have yet to fight someone that would be a challenge. So do you really think that the Raikage will be much of a fight? I'd say that only Kushina could possible take you on with a chance of winning, and maybe Yugito when she gets older. So don't except too much out of this fight'**

Time began to go back to normal and Lars let out another sigh.

He then looked back up to the Raikage.

"Are we going to fight, or are you just going to admire my beautiful face all day?" right when he said that he sidestepped a would-be punch form the now pissed off Raikage.

Lars smiled as he now had a perfect point of attack.

"To slow" he whispered as he delivered a powerful knee to A's now unguarded ribs. Sending him shooting across the field but stopped as he regained control of his body.

"That was quite a hit boy. What a shame you won't be able to hit me NOW" he yelled as lightning chakra started to flow around him. He then took off right at Lars.

In less than a second his fist was just an inch away from Lars's face. Right before it made contacted, Lars brought up his hand and caught the fist. His feet skid across the ground as he was pushed back a few feet. A blast of air followed as A suddenly stopped moving.

The ninja looking on were shocked. Especially the ninja form Kumo that knew firsthand how strong the Raikage was.

"I-Impossible" A said with disbelief in his voice. Again Lars couldn't help but smile.

The smaller of the two blonds then throw the captured fist away with force enough to make the Raikage lose balance. Lars quickly delivered a punch to A's abdomen, effectively knocking the air out of him and making him bend down. Lars didn't stop his assault with that, he then pulled his arm back then brought it back with an elbow to A's chin.

This sent him flying back words. After hitting the ground a few more times and then rolling to a stop. He started to stand up, only to come face to face with the immortal Namikaze.

A spin kick form Lars followed. Once it landed the ground under A cracked and dust and bits of rock shot up.

As the dust started to clear the two fighters jumped to either side of the field.

The Raikage coughed up blood and was having trouble breathing.

"Still standing with most of your ribs broken? You're really something aren't you?" Lars smiled at how the angry Kage started to charge up his lightning armor again.

"You're strong, but not even you can match my strength" after a yell of anger, A dashed forward. His arm out and flexed.

'_He's trying to Lariat me?_' Lars quickly thought of a way to dodge but then a thought came to him.

The young Namikaze smiled and took a stance similar to the Raikage. Lars's purple lightning covered his body. He just loved that the Raikage taught him the technique in his last life.

"Let's see who's stronger!" he then took off at the lightning covered Kage.

Within seconds, the two were already just feet apart.

"Lariat!" they both yelled as the reached each other.

Blue met Purple, and massive shock wave followed. Effectively knockingdown both groups of ninja. The ground around the two shattered sending entire bolder flying. Dust shot up and only one figure was left standing.

The two groups of ninja watching were speechless.

The dust cleared to show Lars standing over the lifeless body of the Raikage.

"Raikage-sama!" several ninja from Kumo yelled at the sight of their leader.

The leaf ninja stood wild-eyed at the fight. It was fast but devastating.

"That wasn't so hard" Lars shook his head as he started to walk back. For some reason he felt a lot lighter.

"LARS!" Minato yelled as he ran over to him, a few medics also came over.

Said ninja just looked at him questioningly.

"What?" before he knew it his father was already over to him and he had somehow ended up lying down.

"Dad calm down what's the-" he stopped as he found out he could not move his arm. He looked over to it to find that his arm wasn't even there. It was ripped off by the force of the explosion. It had been severed right at the shoulder. It even destroyed his lion head guard.

Medics were about to start to heal his wound when they jumped back as thread shot out of his shoulder. All the ninja watched in awe and in shock as the threads raced across the field and then shot into a pile of rubble. After a few seconds it came out again… only with the rest of Lars's arm attached to it.

Once the threads withdrew his arm seemed to stich it's self on to him and then the threads sank into where they had stitched. Making it look as if his arm had never been detached in the first place.

Minato just looked at him. Lars just scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um… I was going to tell you about that"

The watching Kumo ninja looked pissed. Their Kage was dead, and now their village had no demon containers. They grabbed their weapons and before they started to move Minato turned to ace them.

"As per mine the Raikage's and the Lords of Lightning and Fire's agreement. The war is over between us"

The Kumo ninja seemed to want to fight but then it set in. their Kage was dead, the Leaf still had theirs and was unharmed. So using their better judgment, they turned around and headed back to Kumo. Three ninja carried A's body back to the cloud village.

Minato turned to his son.

"You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back home" all Lars could do was nod as he along with the rest of the ninja headed back to the Leaf.

{Later in Konoha}

It had been two weeks since the war with Kumo had ended and Lars along with the rest of the ninja had returned home.

Walking down a rather lively street in Konoha were two rather attractive women.

Both in their late teens some of the older ninja would have sworn that one was a younger Kushina and the other a female version of the Yondaime.

The blond turned to the redhead.

"Hey Mito, do you think Lars is home yet?" the red head now identified as Mito turned to her twin sister.

"I'm not sure Asami. I don't sense his chakra in the village" she stopped and put a finger on her chin to emphasize she was thinking.

"Then again, he was always very good at hiding" they decided to take to the roofs to get to the tower.

"Man it's good to be back!" Asami yelled as they landed on the Hokage tower.

The two jumped down and entered the building through the front door.

As they walked Mito stopped.

"Are we going to tell Lars?" she asked with a worried look. Her sister stopped as well.

She clenched her fist and after a deep breath turned around.

"Yes, we've known we felt more than family lover toward him for some time now, and now he's old enough to make informed decision. After all we are in a clan, and clans do this kind of thing" they two continued on. Not knowing just how much that last sentence was true.

{In the Namikaze house at the same time}

Kushina let out a moan of pleasure as she felt yet another orgasm run though her body. Lars himself had grunted as he felt her wet walls clamp down on him hard... very hard.

She grabbed hold of him and pulled him closer as she crossed her legs behind him. Then in a moment of pure ecstasy, she bit down on his shoulder hard enough to cut deep into his skin. He let out a hiss of pain as he felt blood run down his arm.

She would start lose control around the fifth climax and she became more aggressive as they continued.

She would get very violent as they went on. More dominant with each trust and Lars enjoyed every minute of it. Hell he was pretty sure he would have died a few times just from exhaustion alone, not to mention blood loss or lack of air. But no matter how hard she would bit or how hard she would pull or in some position gyrate.

He couldn't help but enjoy it. Maybe it was because in his past life he didn't get much love or contact until he was in his twenty's, and even then it didn't last very long.

So even if sometimes he felt more pain ten anything he just loved to be around Kushina, and making her feel great made him feel great.

He let out a shallow gasp as he felt her start to suck on his shoulder. Another thing her found out was Kushina seemed to like the taste of blood, or more specifically his blood.

After a few minutes of this Lars gasped and had to pull away as he felt Kushian's teeth hit bone.

"s-s-shit" he said tiredly as he braced himself against the headboard. Kushina looked at him questioningly.

After a few second her eyes widened. A look of panic covered her face.

"I did it again. Didn't I?" she asked as she looked at his shoulder.

Over the past two weeks she had found that she almost took a bit out of him. It was one of those demon traits that she picked up from the Kyuubi. The more exhausted she got the more like a demon she acted.

She tried to stand but found that her lags had gone numb from all the activity.

"Alright" her voice was stranded.

"We really need to set a limit here. This is getting a little out of hand" all Lars could do was nod. He didn't even notice how tired he was until now.

His shoulder stitched itself up and healed right away.

"I'll say" he said as he laughed lightly.

After a minuet of two of silence Kushina spoke up.

"Six times max a day" he nodded again, too tired to talk.

'_Thank Kami we're on a bed'_ he thought as Kushina snuggled up next to him. He didn't even want to think of how hard it would be to get up from the floor if he had to.

{Later that night}

Lars woke up to the sound of yelling downstairs.

'_Sounds like Naruto is fighting with Mito again…_' his eyes opened as he felt two chakra's hehadn't felt in years. He shot up out of the bed, Waking Kushina as he did this.

"What's wrong Lars-kun?" she asked with a bit of worry in her voice. He smiled at her as he pulled on some pants.

"Mito and Asami" was all he had to say.

Kushina herself shot out of bed and began getting close on to go and meet her little girls.

{Downstairs}

"And you're just a giant puffball!" Mito yelled at Naruto who was being stomped on by Asami, Just another normal family dinner.

"Well as good as it is to see bro getting stomped. I have to ask" the two girls turned to the voice of the man.

"L-Lars?" they both asked at the same time. They couldn't believe their eye, but there he was, their little brother just standing there in the hallway. After taking in the sight of Lars's half naked body they saw him outstretch his arms.

"Can I get a huge form my favorite twins?" a few seconds passed and after the shock of seeing him passed, the two jumped on him.

"LARS-KUN!" they yelled as they took him to the ground.

Minato had just walked in to see Naruto lying on the ground in the fetal position, His twin daughters on top of his youngest son… who was only wearing pants, and his wife standing over the three young ones with a smile

He let out a sigh

Just a normal dinner for the Namikaze.

{Happy end}

Sorry for the long wait but hey, I do have a life and it is summer, but I digress.

So in the next chapter will have some Lars/Mito/Asami fun so yeah.

also I know that the 'fight' was not realy a fight but as I was writing it I remebered.

"I hate reading fights. I always skip them" well most of them but as you can see from the other chapters. I'm not very good at fights so...

Remember to review

Love Alexsandersson.


	17. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

MY laptop crashed and all my storys and my school work is gone so i have to get a new one so i wouldn't hold my breath if your waiting for an update. sorry but what can i say Toshiba sucks balls. he this is being written on a library computer.

again sorry for no update but its not like it can be helped

Alexsanderson


End file.
